Vindicator
by Court1
Summary: Warren brutally attacks Remy as an act of vengence, but Remy refuses to blame him for the act. The first part barely hangs on to an R rating, but the rest is more tame, other then language. Slash situtations.
1. Part 1

Warning/Notes: This story is AU, based on Comicverse. Non-con sex (rape). As usual, I went easy on the accents. 
As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ 
If the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Marvel, not me. I make no money from my fanfiction. 
------------------

Warren flew in to the top floor window, angry and frustrated. He had been on a hot date and she had decided to wait until the last second to tell him she never slept with anyone on the first date. Too late to go back to the clubs and find someone, and not wanting to make up with Betsy, even temporarily, he decided to go home and go to bed alone. He stormed down the hall towards his room. He stopped when he heard a voice screaming from the attic. He followed the noise curiously, but it had stopped, replaced by soft talking. He pin pointed the noise coming from the half opened door of the loft, where Storm slept. She was obviously talking to someone, who and what about he was not sure. He snuck up to the door and listened.

"Are you alright."

"Yea, Stormy, it was just a nightmare. I'm sorry for waking y', petite."

"No need to be sorry, Remy. Would you like to talk about it?"

"Non, it's alright. Just one of the same old ones, back when I was a kid."

"Where the man is raping you?"

"He wasn't raping me, I've told y' that!"

"Brother you were a child! I know you say you agreed to what that man did to you, but I will never believe that it was anything less then rape. You were too young to make such decisions, and those men took advantage of you."

"I don't want to talk about this again."

"You need to talk about it, or it will haunt you forever, like it haunts you now."

"What do I need to talk about? I have told y' I was a kid, I was homeless, I sold myself, I've told y' everything, and it didn't make anything better. I still have the nightmares, it still haunts me. I don't even know why I have the nightmares, it doesn't bother me, I did what I had to do."

"I do not believe that for a second Remy. I know it bothers you. I hear you screaming in your sleep. I see you cry when you talk about your childhood. It hurt you then and it hurts you now."

"Like I said Stormy, I don't want to talk about this. I'm going downstairs to my room."

"Remy, you can stay here. We do not have to talk about it further."

"Non, I want to be alone right now."

Warren took in the information as he eavesdropped from the hall. _Gambit sold himself? I can't believe that. _Normally Warren would feel sympathy for a person that grew up in that situation, maybe even lend his support, but this was Gambit. His hate for the man had reach a point of obsession. Anything that he was told about the Cajun, good or bad, he would find a way to look at it as another character flaw. Making him hate the man more. He quickly pushed himself tightly against the wall when he heard the steps down the attic stairs. Remy walked out the door and right past him. 

Warren watched as the Cajun walked by, wearing only silk pajama bottoms, his hair slightly disarranged by sleep. He found himself glancing up and down the younger man's body several times before catching himself. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. A smirk covered Warren's face. _Oh, this will be good. I have been wanting my revenge for so long, now I will have it._

Warren waited until he heard Remy's door click closed and walked towards it quietly. When he reached it he knocked lightly and waited for the door to be answered. 

Remy was heading to his bed when he heard the knock at the door. He looked at the clock and noticed it was early morning. His first thought was, it was Ororo wanting to finish her conversation, but she normally respected his space. He walked to the door and opened it slowly. "Oui?" His eyes widened slightly seeing Warren standing on the other side. "Ange?"

"Hey Gambit, can I come in a minute?" Warren gave him a smile.

Remy saw the smile and knew this couldn't be good, but his curiosity got the best of him. "Oui, come in." Remy opened the door and stepped away. He wanted to keep some distance between them until he knew exactly what Warren was up to.

"Thanks." Warren stepped in and shut the door behind him, locking it quietly.

Remy heard the lock and gave Warren an angry look. "What do y' want, Ange?"

Warren kept his smile on his face and worked his way towards Remy. The Cajun did exactly what he thought he would do, hold his ground. _Perfect. _Warren crossed the room and stood arms length from Remy. "I just thought maybe we could work things out between us." Warren took advantage of the shock the one small phrase caused. He pulled the young man close to him by an arm around his slim waist. He leaned into Remy until their lips were only inches apart. "I just thought you could make it up to me." He could feel Remy's hands against his arms, pushing forcefully out of his hold. _Oh Yes, fight back. It makes it so much better._

Remy shoved Warren back away from him. "What the hell do y' think y' are doing? Get out!"

Warren swiftly walked towards Remy, backing him against the wall. He leaned into Remy and began kissing his neck roughly. He could feel the Cajun trying to push him off, only making him lean in closer to restrain him further. "I just thought you would like to make a truths. I know you want to. I know you want me to forgive you for everything you did. To trust you again. To be your friend again. To except you as family. You want all that don't you?" He could feel Remy's resistance breaking down, his struggling lessen. "You want me to forgive you?" This time he looked up into those demon eyes and waited for an answer.

"Oui." Remy whispered truthfully. He did want forgiveness, but he was afraid of the price it would cost him.

"Good." Warren ground his erection into Remy's hip. He never planned on taking the joke this far, but it just felt too good to stop. He really wanted to be inside the trembling man under him. He wanted him badly. "You know what I want. I want you to feel pain like I felt. I want you to bleed like I bled."

"Warren, please, stop this." Remy whispered. He wanted the forgiveness of his teammate almost more then anything, but he could not believe Warren would want to do this, to hurt him like this. 

Warren rubbed his hands across Remy's chest and down his ribcage, coming to the small of his back. He pulled the younger man towards him, holding him tight against his chest. He licked and bit his way up Remy neck and cheek until his lips were pressed to his ear. "Isn't it worth it, Remy?" He used his name for the first time since Gambit had arrived on the grounds, he knew it would have its effect. He raked his blunt nails up Remy's back until his hand rested in thick auburn hair. He suddenly tightened his grip until he heard the Cajun gasp in pain. "Isn't my forgiveness worth you being my whore for one night?"

Remy looked at him in shock. _Mon Dieu, he can't be doing this to me. I want his forgiveness, but I can't do this. Mon Dieu, what do I do. I don't want to hurt him, not again._

Warren could tell it would only take a little more to break the man in front of him. One more blow to the younger man's flaking self confidence. He could stop this now and walk away, using it against Remy later. All of his thoughts of withdrawl were shattered by the throbbing between his legs. The longing to take the man, hear him scream in pain, see the blood flow from the body, as he inflicted his revenge. He could not hold out much longer, he had to have his vengence. He looked once again into those demonic eyes, that were now wet with tears and snarled. "Remember, you owe me. You owe the Morlocks. You deserve to die for what you did to them and to me. You need to be punished." Warren smiled as he saw Remy's eyes close and the tears roll down his face. He knew he had him now. Remy would do anything he wanted, beliveing it would give him forgiveness in the end. Warren let go of Remy and gave him a shove towards the bed. "Now strip."

Remy stood there for a moment in a haze of confusion, of fear, and of longing. Longing to be forgiven. He took a deep breath and pushed his unease and terror to the back of his mind, concentrating on the outcome, the forgiveness. This would soon be over, nothing he had not been through many times. _Warren is right, it is worth it. _Remy was thrown out of his thoughts by Warren making his demands again. He pulled down his pajama bottoms and stepped out of them, feeling completely vulnerable as he stood naked.

Warren removed his clothing as he stepped over to the naked form in front of the bed. He stretched out his wings, the ends quivered in anticipation. He stood closely behind Remy, taking in the the sight in front of him, moaning as his erection rubbed against the tight ass in front of him. He leaned in, burying his face in Remy's locks, breathing in the spicy scent. "You are beautiful, boy."

Remy stood there trying to block out Warren's actions and words. Trying to stop the flashbacks that they were causing. He tried to stop the tremors that ran through his body with each of Warren's touches, but couldn't. He yelped as he was shoved onto the bed in front of him. His face was thrown into a pillow and held there by Warren's hand in his hair. He whimpered as it became harder and harder to breath. He tried to move his face from the pillow but couldn't budge. He never remembered the winged man being this strong before. Suddenly he screamed loudly as a familiar sharp pain ripped through his lower body and up his back and stomach. He began to panic, the pain was severe and he couldn't breath. He tried to push his head back, away from the pillow, and found it held there by a steel grip._ Mon Dieu, let this be over soon, please. I know I deserve this, but I can't take much more._

Warren moaned loudly as he forced his way in to the hilt in one thrust. He put all his weight on the back of Remy's head and thrust in and out madly. He laughed manically as the blood rolled down Remy's legs that were draped over the side of the tall bed. The movement's became faster and rougher, bent on causing pain more then sexual enjoyment. For Warren, the pain was quickly becoming the enjoyment. He listened to the strangled cries and moans, becoming more excited when they became louder and more pain filled. He almost came when the sobbing of the younger man caused contractions around his cock. He didn't want it to end, causing the man below him this much pain was a release. A release of anger, of the rage that he had pinned up in him for so long it began to eat away at his soul. Warren was pulled over the edge when Remy began thrashing, instinctly trying to break free from the torture and breath. Warren spilled his seed deep into Remy and groaned. He smiled at his accomplishment, laughing as he pulled out of Remy quickly causing one last strangled cry of agony. He was about to find out how well the Cajun could use that pretty mouth when he heard a knock at the door. _Shit! _He scrambled and began grabbing all of his clothing.

"Hey, kid? Are ya alright?" Logan stood outside the door waiting for an answer. He was just waking up and heading for his morning workout when he heard the strange noises from Remy's room. He figured the Cajun was having another one of his nightmares.

_Shit! He'll know I was here. _Warren looked around frantically and saw the large bottle of Whiskey sitting on the table. He ran over and picked up the bottle and began dosing the bed, Remy, and the area around them in the liquor. He hoped it would cover the scent of him from Logan. He was sure that the Cajun wouldn't tell anyone it was him, and who would believe him. _Doesn't matter, Remy let me do it, what could they do to me._ _They will probably thank me_. He heard a strangled moan coming from Remy, who he thought was unconcious. Curiousity getting th ebest of him, he bent over to hear what he was saying.

"Please...forgive....me." Remy chocked out between painful sobs. The pain of being taken so violently, and the alcohol burning into his wounds, were pulling him into darkness, but he had to fight it. He had to hear the words he had waited to hear for so long, making all of this pain and humiliation worth it.

Warren snorted. He bent down to Remy's ear and whispered into it. "Never, you stupid whore." He heard the door knob turn and quickly flew out the opened window.

TBC


	2. Part 2

------------------
Warning/Notes: This story is AU, based on Comicverse. Non-con sex (rape). As usual, I went easy on the accents. 
As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ 
If the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
-----------------

Logan slowly opened the door after picking it, or at least what he considered picking, which was slicing it off. He wondered why the door was locked, it never was before. "Gumbo, are ya awake?" When he walked in, the smell of alcohol assaulted his senses. He had to close his eyes as the strong fumes burned his eyes. "What the hell's going on, kid?" When he opened his eyes he saw Remy's trembling body laying half way across the bed. "Cajun?" He rushed over and gasped when he noticed the blood that was running down Remy's naked legs and making small puddles on the floor. He stood there a moment in shock, not sure exactly what happened, and not sure what to do. He quickly grabbed the blanket that was folded at the end of the bed and covered the unconcious young man in it. He slowly rolled Remy over into his arms and noticed the blood covering his face and hissed. Logan lifted the Cajun carefully into his arms and raced him out of the room. "Hold on kid, Blue will fix ya up." Logan rushed in the doors of the Medlab, careful not to harm the load in his arms. "Hank!"

Hank stuck his head out of the office, morning breakfast in hand. "Yes?" Seeing Logan standing there with someone in his arms he rushed out. "Logan, whats going on?" He looked to see Remy's battered face resting against Logan's shoulder. "Oh my Stars and Garters! Lay him down over here on the table."

Logan sat Remy on the table and began to explain the best he could. "He was in his room on the bed. His legs are covered in blood and his face, well ya saw it, I don't know....." Logan's ranting was cut off by a wave of a blue paw.

"Go on, I will examine him, wait outside, please." Hank began preparing a syringe with medication to stop the tremors in Remy's body. He looked up at Logan when he didn't move. "Please, Logan, wait outside."

Logan growled. "Damn it Blue! I want to stay. I want to know what's going on." 

"No, Logan, I know you are worried about him, but I need you to leave. I will talk to you when I have looked at him, now go!" Hank pointed to the door, not putting his arm down until he saw Logan leave. Finally alone he finished unwrapping Remy and saw all the blood covering the young man's legs. He shook his head and began his examination, afraid of what the outcome would be.

-----------------

Logan stood in the hall against the wall smoking his third cigar. He tried to put the pieces together with the little evidence he had. _He was beaten up pretty bad. Whoever did this knew I would be able to smell them in the room, why else would they pour alcohol on him. It couldn't have been an enemy, the alarms would have sounded. I can't believe someone in the mansion would have done this. _He was brought out of his thinking when Hank stormed through the medical door straight for him. "Hank...."

Hank picked Logan up by his shirt and threw him against the wall, holding him there. "Did you do this to him?"

"What the hell are ya talking about?" Logan was stunned, he had never seen Hank this angry before. 

Hank actually growled at Logan. He was so angry. Finding that Remy had been sexually assualted and beaten like he had pushed him over the edge. He knew some of the people in the mansion disliked Remy for what had happened in the tunnels and at the trial, but this was uncalled for. He would not wish this on his worst enemy. "Did you do this to Remy? Don't lie. I can run tests to find out. If it turns out you lied to me, I swear, there will be dire consequences. I do not know what you were thinking when you did this to him...."

"Hold on! I didn't do this! I found Remy in his room like that. I thought he was having another nightmare, so I went in to wake him up. Christ Hank, ya can't think I would hurt the kid. Hell, I'm one of the few friends he has left here!" Logan felt the hold on his shirt loosen and he quickly slid out from between Hank and the wall to give himself space. 

Hank realized how foolish he was being. Remy and Logan had been close friends for a long time. He had to admit that even though the Canadian had lost control on occassion, it never resulted in him raping someone. He was overreacting and just wanted someone to blame, so he could punish them for the acts. "I am sorry Logan. My outburst was immature."

Logan forced himself to give Hank a small smile. "It's alright Hank, I saw him, he looked pretty messed up and it pisses me off too. Now, what's going on, is he going to be alright?"

"I'm sorry Logan, Remy will recover over time, but I can not discuss this with you. Patient doctor priviledge forbids me...."

"Can it, Blue. Tell me whats going on so I can help the kid. I will get it out of him soon enough and I won't tell the others." Logan took out another cigar and began to light it when Hank said something. He told himself he had to of heard the words wrong. The unlit cigar fell out of his mouth and hit the floor. "What did ya say. I think I heard ya wrong."

Hank repeated himself and then explained. "Remy has been raped, brutally raped. The tearing was severe and I had to put several stitches in. The injury to his face was caused by pressure. He will suffer black eyes and his nose will bruise."

Logan was in shock, not only to the fact of what happened, but to the absurdity of it all. He shook his head in denial. "Hank ya have to be wrong. The kid would have put up a fight, and the room wasn't messed up, other then the whiskey all over the floor. There were no alarms either, how could an enemy get in and out without us knowing?"

Hank gave Logan a look that told him he was dead serious. "Remy was raped, no one in their right mind would ever let someone do this to them. As for alarms, I never said it was an enemy. I came after you remember. It makes sense, Remy would never fight someone in the house. People around here may not believe it, but that young man would never hurt anyone in this mansion, no matter what it would cost him. I am afraid he paid a large price this time."

Logan looked up at him in concern. "Ya said ya could run test, right?"

Hank nodded reluctantly. "Yes, I can. When I realized what had happened I ran a rape kit. I only have to compare it against the DNA of the people in the mansion."

Logan shot him a look of confusion. "Why the hell haven't ya done it then?"

The doctor removed his glasses and rubbed his temples, trying to clear away the headache that the night's events had caused. "Logan, truthfully, I am afraid to know the results. Going over everyone in the mansion, I cannot think of one person that could possible do this."

Logan snorted. "But me?" 

"I told you I was sorry for that outburst. I was very angry and you were here." Hank put his hand on Logan's shoulder. "I truly don't think you could do something like this." Hank sighed and turned towards the lab door. "But there in lies the problem, I can't believe anyone in the mansion would do this." He reached the door and ushered Logan in. "Are you going to help me?"

Logan smiled softly, understanding the Hank would never let him in if he believed he was guilty of such a crime. "Yea Hank, ya run those test, and I will talk to the kid when he wakes up."

Hank nodded. "That sounds like a plan. It will take me an hour or two to prepare the test and run the results. Remy's sedative should wear off in about an hour."

"Alright." Logan pulled up a chair and sat next to Remy who was curled up on his side with pillows all around him.

Hank checked the monitors and the IVs. "He has the ice mask on to stop some of the swelling in his eyes. When he wakes up he can take it off. He may not be able to open his eyes fully for a few days. He must have had his face pushed into the matress or floor."

Logan pushed away a lock of hair and noticed the blackness forming on Remy's cheeks under the mask. "He was laying on a pillow when I found him. Ya don't think they tried to suffocate him do ya?"

Hank shrugged. "It might explain why we did not hear the cries."

Logan closed his eyes and shook his head. "Go in there and find out who this bastard is so I can hurt him."

Hank nodded and headed into the lab.

------------------

Logan sat for an hour staring at the pale form in front of him. Several times he wanted to go out and have a smoke, but he stopped himself. He didn't want Remy to wake up alone. He knew how the Cajun was about being by himself. Remy had hid it from him and most of the team for years behind his cocky attitude, but he needed contact. He found this out when he witnessed one of Remy's nightmare's first hand. After waking the young man up he found himself stuck in the bed the rest of the night with the Cajun. Logan was never sure if it was because of Remy's rotton childhood, or his mutant powers, but he knew he needed touch like a drug. Ororo was normally the one that ended up sharing her bed, but on occassion Remy would sneak into his. He thought this morning was going to be one of those times. Finding Remy in the bloody mess he was in was not at all what he was expecting. He startled slightly when he heard a small moan come from the bed next to him. "Hey, Remy. It's alright, wake up." Logan quietly coxed the young man back into reality. 

Remy heard the voice and tried to open his eyes, but seemed to have a hard time. When he forced them open all he saw was blackness. Not completely awake and with the medication, he was not fully aware of what was going on. Slow coming around he felt the coldness against his face and the dull throbbing in his lower body. He finally remembered what happened and panicked when he couldn't see. He clawed at the cold barrier on his face, trying to remove it.

"Kid! Hey! Hold on, its just an ice pack for your eyes. Here, I'll take it off for ya." Logan reached over to remove it and recoiled when Remy flinched. He realized that Remy was panicking and had no clue where he was or who was in the room with him. "Remy, it's me Logan. I'm not going to hurt ya. Let me take the mask off. Calm down." Logan reached over again and removed the mask, talking as he did so. He stopped Remy's hand as the young man tried to rub his eyes. "Don't, they are swollen. Hank said ya may not be able to open them all the way for a few days."

Remy managed to look around with half opened eyes. He saw Logan, now sitting in front of him, and the machines of the MedLab. _How did I get here? Where's Warren. Why is Logan here. Non, please don't let him know. Merde! What the hell am I going to tell him. That I whored myself to Warren for punishment I deserved, for forgiveness he never gave me. Mon Dieu, how could I have been so stupid, so blind. Warren will never forgive me, he just wanted to hurt me._

Logan began to worry when Remy just laid there not saying anything. He tried to read what was going on in those alien eyes of his, but couldn't due to the swelling. "Hey kid, ya ok? Are ya in pain? Talk to me?"

Remy looked up at Logan, as well as he could. "Why am I here?"

Logan looked at him concerned. He expected hysterics, crying, maybe even panic. But Remy was strangly calm and the monotone voice added to his worry. "Ya don't remember what happened?"

"Oui, but why am I here? Can I go back to my room? I don't need to be here." Remy closed his eyes, they were beginning to sting.

Logan shook his head, this was creeping him out. Remy was acting very odd for someone that has just been raped and almost suffacated. "Remy, I had to bring ya here. I found ya in your room unconsious and bleeding. Whoever did this, hurt ya pretty bad. Hank had to give ya stitches, and ya have two black eyes."

Remy sighed angrily. "I didn't need stitches, I could have healed on my own."

Logan could feel his anger surfacing. He was not really angry at Remy, but at his stubborness and the man who caused all of this. Why couldn't the kid just admit he was hurting. He needed to take his anger out on someone before he released it on the kid, who didn't deserve it. "Remy, who did this to ya?"

Remy opened his eyes again. "It's not important." _I can't tell him, he will never understand._

Logan glared at Remy, not believing what he was hearing. "Not important? How can ya say that? We need to know who did this to ya!" 

Remy closed his eyes again. "Why, Logan? Just drop it, please."

"Why? For Christ sake, Remy, we need to punish the man who raped ya!" _Why the hell are ya so stubborn?_

Remy eyes flew back open in shock, causing him a tinge of pain. He ignored it and shook his head. "Logan, no one raped me."

Logan was dumbfounded. "What? Ya let someone do this to ya? Why Remy?" Logan anger was at its peak, and now it was raging towards the Cajun. _How could he be so stupid! How could he let someone hurt him like this. He must be out of his mind....or protecting someone. That has to be it. _"Remy, don't try to protect whoever did this! I know ya are not in to this kind of thing. Ya couldn't have let someone do this. Why would ya?"

Remy was losing the battle with his emotions. He just wanted to forget this ever happened and Logan was making it hard to do that. He knew if he told Logan who did this the Canadian would go after Warren and possible hurt or kill the man. He had seen Logan go after Warren, for just saying things about him. Then he was thankful for Logan's support. Now he couldn't let that happen, this was not Warren's fault. He let him do this, and he deserved it. Yes, Warren didn't keep his end of the bargin, but that was nothing new to him. He knew deep in his soul he should not be forgiven for what he did. Now he just had to convince Logan to let it go. "Logan, he didn't rape me. I let him do this. This is what he wanted and I gave it to him. It's over, now let it go, please."

"It's what he wanted, but is it what ya wanted? Remy ya couldn't have wanted him to hurt ya like this. Even if ya agreed to lay down with him, ya couldn't of expected this, or agreed to it. Ya have stitches for Christ sake! He covered up his scent on ya to hide what he did from me. If ya let him do this, why did he run?"

Tears started to well in Remy's eyes. He tried desperatly to fight them. "Logan, please. I made a mistake, I'll deal with it alright."

"No! We will deal with this! Who did this to ya?"

"Warren." Hank voice came quietly across the Medlab from the office. "Warren did this, didn't he Remy?"

The tears poured down Remy's face onto the pillow his head rested on. He pleaded between sobs. "Please...don't blame Warren...this is not his fault, it's mine...he's just angry...I understand." Remy opened his eyes to see Logan face turning red with anger, his hands balled in fists. "Logan, don't..." He frantically tried to get out of bed and stop Logan when he stomped towards the door. He didn't get far when the pain shot up his back causing him to collapse with a scream. 

Logan momentarily stopped when he heard the wail coming from Remy. He turned to see the young man curled up in pain on the bed. The agony Remy was in only made him want to hurt Warren more. When he saw Hank rushing over to help Remy lay down again he started out the door, ignoring Remy's pleads for him to stop.

"Please, Remy, lay down. You will pull out your stitches and the IV." Hank pushed Remy back down to lay on his stomach. "Do not make me sedate you, Remy."

"Please, stop him, it's not Warren's fault. He didn't rape me. Stop him...." Remy's eyes rolled as he passed out. The excitement taking its toll on his battered body.

Hank quickly checked the monitors and ran after Logan, hoping he would catch him in time.

TBC


	3. Part 3

Hank raced down the hall and managed to catch the closing elevator doors with his large hand. he thanked the Gods above when the doors reopened. He held the door in place but was afraid to enter. Logan was standing with his back to the doors, his head resting on the wall, gripping the railing so tight his knuckles were white. Hank heard the Canadian's rhythmic breathing. He had heard Logan breathing this way during meditation. He realized that Logan was trying to calm himself down. The doctor wasn't sure he want to be in a moving elevator with Logan if the calming process had no effect. He stood there silently until Logan spoke.

"Get in the damn elevator or move so I can take the stairs." Logan slowly turned to face the doctor. He tried to calm his rage, but it was becoming difficult. Every time he thought about Remy, and the pain the kid was in, his anger would flare. Remy could deny the rape all day long if he wanted, Logan knew he was wrong. The Cajun didn't think like other people did, he knew the Cajun well enough to know that. Remy would take the blame for anything and swim in the guilt without argument. Remy also had a unhealthy urge to please everyone, no matter the cost to himself. Warren had to of played on one of these traits to be able to do this to Remy, and he was going to find out how...If Hank would get in the damn elevator!

"Logan I cannot let you hunt Warren down and hurt him. Remy has said that Warren did not rape him. If Remy agreed to have sex with Warren it makes this a very difficult situation. You going upstairs half-cocked and taking it out on Warren will only make it worse. Let us go to the Professor and Scott and we will all talk to Warren first before taking action. We at least have to get his side of the story."

"I know his fucking side of the story! He's going to sit there and turn this around on Remy and ya all are going to fall for it. I don't care if Remy agreed to this! Hell, I don't give a shit if Remy started it! Warren took it too far! Remy could have died if I didn't find him! Would ya have given a shit if he did? Or would ya have done what you're doing now and let Warren get away with murder too? I'm not going to let that fly-boy off for doing this!" Logan moved to leave the elevator and take the stairs, only to be pushed back in.

Hank walked into the elevator and let the doors close behind him. As soon as the elevator began to move he hit the stop button. "Listen, he will not go unpunished for this. He hurt Remy unnecessarily, you are correct in that. He will be punished, but you will not be the judge, jury, and executioner."

"No that's your job!" Logan cursed himself the second the words left his mouth. Hank was not the one to be angry with for this situation. He looked up to apologize only to be stopped.

"It is alright Logan, you are right, everyone on the Blackbird did play that role with Remy, and I am truly sorry for that. Seeing how much suffering that has brought Remy, I cannot have it happen again. i want to say that I have learned from my mistakes, not repeated them. We do not know Warren's side of the story. Remy says it was not rape, so there must be something we are missing here."

"Hank ya just don't know Remy like I do. Even if it was rape he won't say it was. He doesn't think straight when it comes to things like this. When someone hurts him he finds away to justify it. I know Warren played on that somehow. Going up there and talking to him isn't going to help. Remy is going to get hurt again by this, I know it." Logan ran his rough hands through his hair as he slid down the back of the elevator to the floor. All anger was gone for the moment. He knew it would resurface as soon as he found Warren, but right now all he could think of was Remy. 

Hank knelt down in the cabin to look Logan in the eye. "Let me go upstairs and inform Scott and the Professor. Then we will speak to Warren. I will not let him go without punishment for this. In my opinion he has hurt Remy enough, I will not allow him the chance to do it again. If what you say is true I think it will be very hazardous for Warren to stay here. It could cause further breakdown on Remy's part."

"What about me? I want to talk to the bastard!" Logan stood from the floor, his anger flaring again. He wasn't going to let Warren get off lightly, like he knew the others would.

Hank stood with a sigh. "I will need someone to watch Remy. I think if he wakes up with you at his side it will calm him. He was very upset that you left after Warren. To see you there will reassure him that you have not gone and done something rash."

"Yet" Logan finished for the doctor.

"Yet" Hank repeated in understanding.

"Fine, I will watch Remy and ya talk to them. Just promise me one thing Blue. If ya take Warren's side on this, don't come down on Remy. He has been through enough with this team. Even if Wings says it's not his fault, he's wrong." 

"I have no intentions of taking anyone's side at this point. If I am partial to anyone right now it is Remy." Hank pushed the button again and the elevator began it's ascend. When the doors opened the main floor Hank stepped out. He feared for a moment that Logan would rush out and continue on his path to vengeance. The fear was banished when Logan leaned against the back railing and the doors closed again.

---------------

Hank took a deep breath and knocked on Scott's office. When he didn't receive an answer he looked at his watch and noticed it was still early. Feeling this was urgent enough, he made his way up to the room Jean and Scott shared. Before he got a chance to knock, Scott walked into view. He was obviously returning from his morning jog. 

"Hey Hank, what going on?" Scott took Hank's distressed look as a bad sign. 

"I need to speak to you and the Professor. Something has occurred that needs out immediate attention." 

Scott was a bit thrown at the urgency in Hank's request. It had to be serious. "Fine, let me change my clothes and I will meet you in the Professor's office." Hank nodded at him and turned to leave. "Hank is everything alright?"

"No Scott, everything is very far from alright. I will explain in the office." Hank turned again and walked towards Xavier's office. 

--------------

Scott hurried down to the Professor's office. He had taken a shower and changed in record time. Hank obviously needed to speak to them about a pressing matter, and that worried him. Normally Hank would go on and on about something, no matter the time or location. This time he seemed to want to talk in private. It scared and intrigued him all at the same time. 

As he rushed around the corner he was stopped abruptly when he almost ran into Warren. He was surprised at his friend's early rising. Warren was one to sleep in due to the late hours he kept. Then he noticed Warren's rumpled clothing and the smell of alcohol. His friend wasn't up early, he was coming in late. "Hey Warren, you're home late. Must had a good night if you were out this long, it's six in the morning!" 

A sly grin crossed Warren's face. "Yes, actually I had a very good night. Very...enlightening. So where are you off to so early?" Warren yawned. He didn't really want to start a conversation at this point, but he needed to keep track of everything in the mansion now. Soon enough the chips would fall and he wanted to have the upper hand. Even though he was sure everyone would be on his side, he had to make sure the Cajun didn't try to back him into a corner with his lies.

"I am going down to the Professor's office. Hank needs to speak to us about something. Not sure what. I should head down there, he sounded like it was urgent."

"Oh, well you better get going then." Warren mentally cursed. He wanted to know what Hank had to tell them. Had they found the Cajun so fast? Logan! Damn it had to be him. He became worried for a moment and then blew it off. Even with Logan on Remy's side that wouldn't be enough to hurt him. He might get an extra bonus and get Logan kicked out of the mansion too. The animal and the murderous whore would be gone!

Scott noticed the change of emotions in Warren's eyes and ignored it. He blamed it on the alcohol that Warren reeked of. "I will talk to you later, after you get some sleep."

"Sure thing Slim." Warren walked away with a smile on his face. He would sleep well, finally rid of his pinned up anger. He still hated the Cajun, and wouldn't stop until he was gone, but there was a difference now. It wasn't eating him alive, he had his vengeance, even if it was only a fraction of what he was willing to hand out.

--------------

Xavier shook his head in disbelief at what Hank had to say. Many times he had felt the anger and rage Warren broadcast towards Remy. He never knew it went this deep. Xavier jumped when a knock fell on the office door. He was so caught up in his thought he did not even sense Scott's arrival. "Please come in Scott."

Scott entered the room, closing the door behind him, he felt the tension as soon as walked in. Something was terribly wrong. "Good Morning. So Hank, what is going on?"

"Please Scott sit. Hank was beginning to tell me of the incident that occurred earlier this morning." He shifted his attention back to Hank. "Please tell Scott what you told me, and then continue."

Hank took a deep breath. He knew he should have waited until Scott had arrived. It was bad enough telling this once. "Remy was found in his room bleeding and severely injured earlier this morning and brought to my lab. He has been brutally raped and we believe there was an attempt at suffocation..."

Scott couldn't help but interrupt, this was unbelievable. "Hank, there were no alarms, how could Remy have been attacked in his own room? Was it someone he brought to the mansion?"

Xavier stopped Scott. "Scott, let him explain and you will know why there were no alarms."

Hank continued "When I ran the exam and found he had been violated, I took a rape kit. I ran the results and the semen matches Warren's DNA. When we confronted Remy about it, he denies that it was rape, but I find that very unlikely."

"If Remy said it wasn't rape, then what is the problem here?" Scott questioned. 

Hank was beginning to understand why Logan didn't want this meeting to occur, Scott could be so dense sometimes. He was fortunate enough to able to control his anger, unlike Logan. "Did you not just hear what I said. He was bleeding and was suffocated. He was brutally raped. Right now he is in my lab in so much pain that he cannot move without screaming in agony. He has stitches. Have you ever caused a person stiches by having consensual sex with them Scott?"

"No" Scott whispered in shock. 

Xavier felt the tension between the two and pushed the conversation back to the subject at hand. "I think you made your point Henry. There is the problem of what Remy says though. If he denies rape, how does he explain this?"

"He has said very little about it. The short time he was conscious he stated that Warren did not rape him, that he gave him what he wanted. I fear that Warren manipulated Remy into this situation, but I am not sure how. I was hoping to get Warren's side of the story, it might shed some light on what happened."

Scott sat there taken it all in. This was hard. He considered Warren a good friend, this seemed so unlike him. Then he remembered the hallway. "Maybe he was drunk."

"What makes you come to that conclusion?" Hank was watching the situation move into the direction he feared. They were already making excuses. He wanted Warren's side of the story before any opinions were set. 

"I just saw him on my way here. He was just coming home. He reeked of alcohol. Maybe he was drunk and blacked out?" Scott sighed, he realized he was being unrealistic. "He didn't really seem all the drunk though, but he smelled of it."

Hank shook his head in disgust at the detail he had forgotten. "He poured whiskey over Remy's body after the attack. He may have spilled some on himself."

Both Scott and Xavier looked at Hank in horror. Xavier was first to ask the question on both their lips. "Why?"

"Logan was first to find him. He thought Remy was having a nightmare and attempted to wake him. We believe Warren used the alcohol to mask his scent. That is speculation though, we will not know until we hear the true story. I fear we will not get that from Remy, his thinking is too distorted."

"I fear we will not get the truth from Warren either. I believe his hatred and anger has twisted his logic. All we can do is call him here and question him. The sooner the better." Xavier closed his eyes an mentally summoned his student. He woke him from his slumber and demanded he come to his office immediately. He was highly disturbed by his student's lighthearted response. It was as if the student was expecting to be rewarded for his actions. "He will be joining us soon, he knew we would be asking him here. We cannot draw conclusions or set a punishment until he has spoke his side of the story. I would like Remy's as well."

----------------

Logan sat in a chair next to Remy's bed, his feet carefully rested on its edge. He would glance up at the Cajun's face when he heard a moan or noise, every time he would wince. The bruising on his face was bad. The blackness had covered his eyes and cheekbones and across his nose. The swelling had gone down a great deal, but that didn't erase the ugliness of the wounds. Remy's face alone screamed for justice and that was minor compared to the other injuries. He hoped they wouldn't let Warren get away with this.

He glanced over his shoulder to the empty lab with the oversized computer, then back at Remy. The Cajun was soundly asleep for now. He quietly headed for the adjacent lab, leaving the door open, just in case Remy were to wake up, or someone entered the lab. He sat down at the keyboard and began using the hacking skills few knew him to possess. He may have taught Kitty almost everything she knew, but he picked up a few things from her as well. He hacked into the main security computer and put in the password Scott and Xavier were only suppose to know. 

He had found when the mansion was built it had hidden cameras placed in every room and hallway of the house. Even after all the destruction over the years they all remained except two, his and Remy's rooms. He had found out about the small devices after hacking into the computers the first time and quickly removed his. After awhile he had found out he was not the only one that learned something from Kitty. Jubilee had found out about the little devices and was using Remy's room for her own personal peep show. Logan removed Remy's as a silent warning to Lee to stop what she was doing.

Scott nor Xavier ever said anything about the lost cameras, and they never had them reinstalled. His only guess was they didn't want to admit they were spying and thought it was better to keep it quiet like nothing ever happened. That didn't stop them from leaving the other cameras in place though, including the Professor's office. Now he had his own personally spying equipment into the conversation with Warren. He knew everyone in the room was Warren's friends and family, they would look over this in a heartbeat if Warren gave them the right story. He wasn't going to let that happen. If they didn't handle this situation well, he would handle it himself...his way.

TBC


	4. Part 4

Logan sat with his feet up on the console, impatient as usual. He watched the large screen and cursed the angle of the camera and bad sound. He wondered if they had done it on purpose. He could make out Hank clearly, the door, Scott's arm and the front of the desk, but not Xavier. The sound was horribly staticy, but he could hear enough to know he didn't like the way the conversation was going. Scott had already started making excuses for his friend, and he could hear the doubt in Chuck's voice.

The conversation stilled for a moment and then changed to the mental problems Warren must be having. He cursed Xavier for worrying about Warren's 'mental problems', what about Remy's? The Cajun has had problems since the day he arrived and nothing had been discussed about that, no excuses made before leaving him to die. He had always hated how the original five were favored more then the newest, youngest, recruits. He always blamed it on Charles really. He had hand picked most of the original students, the others just wondered in like lost puppies. The ones he picked he favored, giving them the impression they were better, superior to the rest. This time that superiority had almost gotten his best friend killed. 

He quickly sat up in the chair and leaned toward the screen when the door opened to the office with a familiar creek, covered slightly with the fuzz of static. He watched Warren walk in with a smile on his face. That alone made Logan want to rip the man apart. He pushed back his anger and listened, waiting for an excuse. Any excuse...

------

Scott and Xavier kept their faces neutral as Warren entered the office with a grin on his face. Hank didn't bother to hide his anger. To see Warren smile, even knowing why he was called here, angered him. He knew Warren was not that great of an actor, so he was sure Warren was genuinely happy about his actions. He turned his eyes from his teammate and stood, giving him his seat. 

Warren thanked Hank as he took the chair in front of Xavier's desk, his smile never leaving his face. He knew they had called him here to discuss Remy. Seeing Hank's expression he realized he may have to sugar coat what happened, but that was alright. It's not like they would believe Remy over him anyway. He was a traitor and killer, and he was, well, an angel. He pulled his shields tight, hoping to keep out the Professor. If he did have to lie a little he didn't want Xavier catching it.

Charles felt Warren's shields strengthen, but said nothing about it. If he felt it was necessarily he could easily break through those barriers. "Remy was brought to Hank's lab early this morning. He was greatly injuried and we have concluded you were the cause of it. We are wanting and explanation as to why you would do such a thing."

Warren inwardly cringed at the anger in the Professor's question. Maybe this would require a little more lying then he thought. "Well, it was late and I ended up in his room and one thing lead to another. I guess I got a little carried away."

Hank raised an eyebrow at Warren. "Carried away? Is that what you call brutally raping him and suffocating...." Hank was cut off by a wave of Xavier's hand. 

Warren's eye widened at his friend. "Rape? I didn't rape him, he let me do that! Is that what he is saying? That I raped him?" The Cajun had more balls then he thought. He was sure Remy would just back down and blame himself. 

Charles sighed. "No, he is not, but he has not managed to say much on the subject. He has been unconscious most of the time since we found him. There are many aspects of this we do not understand. We are hoping you will help us with this. Let me ask the question and you answer them truthfully." Xavier looked at the doctor and Scott, making sure they understood not to interrupt again. He did not want a debate, he wanted answers.

Warren nodded. He knew the questions the Professor was going to ask, so he had to think of plausible answers, or lies, for all of them. He couldn't let this backfire on him. He had to get rid of that traitor for good! He knew the team would be better off without him, they would forgive him later for the lies. "Go ahead, ask me anything you want Professor."

"How did you end up in Remy's room last night? I was under the impression that you two where not friendly towards one another."

"I got home late last night and I ran into him in the hall. We had a conversation about him making it up to me and starting over and all. We ended up in his room to discuss it." Warren smiled at his answer. It wasn't at all a lie, just not the whole truth. This would be easy.

"If this act was consensual, why did you injury Remy so badly? Why suffocate him?"

Warren sighed. He put on his best guilty face and began to lie as best he could, all the while making sure his shield were tighten to the fullest. "Well, I am not very knowledgeable about these things, I guess I got a little carried away. I had been out all night so I was a little drunk, I guess I didn't realize I was being so rough. He said that he liked it that way, I thought I was doing what he wanted." Warren added a weak shrug to the end of his explanation, trying to act like the innocent.

Charles felt the strength in Warren's shields increase and knew he had to be hiding something. Not wanting to make Warren feel threatened he continued with the questioning. He would bring up his doubts afterwards. "If you believed what you did was right, why did you pour alcohol over Remy to mask your scent?"

Warren cheered inwardly, he was hoping this question would be asked. It gave him the opportunity to frame Logan in this as well. With Wolverine not here to defend himself it would be easy to manipulate his friends and mentor to believe him. "When I realized what I did hurt Remy I was going to bring him to the Medlab. Before I got the chance Logan was at the door demanding to come inside. He said he was going to kill whoever was in the room. I guess he smelled the blood and thought I had hurt Remy on purpose. I panicked and did the only thing I could do to make sure Logan didn't know it was me." Warren looked up from the floor he had shifted his eyes to and looked at the Professor with pleading eyes. He made sure to lay it on thick. "Sir, I am sorry about all of this. It was just one bad decision after another. I should have told Remy no when he made his advances, and I should have stood up to Logan's threats, I know that now. I am truly..."

Xavier raised his hand for Warren to stop. It was obvious that his student had been lying through the entire questioning. Even with his shields up, every movement and word made his deceitfulness obvious. Looking at Hank and Scott they were having the same doubts. Before Xavier could voice his opinion the office door was thrown open wildly, breaking the hinges from it's frame. "Logan, what do you think you are doing?"

"I've come to clip this little birds wings!" Logan growled while walking towards Warren.

Warren stood and backed away from a very angry Logan, almost tripping over the Professor's hover chair as he made his way behind it. He made sure he was next to the window so he could easily escape if he had to. "What are you doing Logan?" Warren asked as if he were oblivious to his own lies.

"I'm not going to let ya pin this on Remy ya little bastard, he wanted nothing to do with ya! Ya raped him and ya know it! I sure as hell didn't threaten ya either, I had no fucking clue someone was in the room with Remy until I walked in!" Logan point his finger and claws at Warren and addressed the others in the room. "Flyboy here is lying through his God Damn teeth. I'm not going to let ya bring this down on Remy."

Charles knew he had to calm Logan. He could sense Ororo and Robert rushing to the office, called by the noise of the argument. This was not something he wanted in the open until the real story was told. "Logan, I don't know how you heard the conversation, but you have only heard a fraction of it. I do not believe Warren, but I want a chance to hear the really story. Please, calm down."

Warren's eyes turn wide in surprise. The Professor didn't believe him! Looking at Scott and Hank he could see that they harbored the same disbelief. How could they not be on his side? Remy was a traitor, a whore, a killer! He only did what needed to be done! "You can't possibly be thinking what I did was wrong! Professor, this is Remy we are talking about! He killed the Morlocks, he took my wings. I only made him feel the pain that I had to endure because of him. He deserved this!" 

Warren looked around the room and saw the looks of disgust on Hank and Scott's face. Looking down at Xavier he saw the disappointment on his mentor's face. His anger burned. His family had turned against him, all because of that damn LeBeau! He looked up at the door and saw Ororo and Bobby coming in to the room, demanding to know what was going on. Warren pointed at Logan getting everyone's attention. "You win this time you fucking animal! I don't know how you and Gambit manipulated everyone, but I will have my revenge! What Remy received was only a fraction of what I am willing to dish out! I will have him again!" He smiled maliciously at Logan. "Maybe next time I will find out how well he can use that pretty mouth."

Everyone stood in shock, not believing the rants coming from Warren's mouth. All but Logan. He had heard enough! He lunged at Warren, who had made his escape out the open window. The other were shaking out of their trance when they saw Logan crash through the window and connect with Warren in midair, taking them both down to the ground. Everyone fled the room and quickly ran towards the front yard where they had landed. Ororo had taken the faster route and followed them out the window. 

Storm quickly separated Logan from Warren, who was obviously losing the battle. She could see the blood covering Logan's claws and the wounds on Warren that were the cause. Logan fought her winds to return to Warren, but she held him back. "Logan, stop, I will not allow you to kill him!"

Logan growled, he was on the edge of feral, but didn't fight it. He pushed hard against Ororo's manipulations. He could tell she did not want to hurt him, he used that to his advantage. When Warren slowly made attempts to move he pushed harder. "'Ro, let me go!"

Storm landed in front of Logan, using herself as a barrier between him and Angel. "Logan I do not know what has occurred, but you must not kill him. This is not like you, my friend."

Logan growled when Warren made it to his feet. He could hear the others running up the lawn towards them. Soon he wouldn't have a chance, they would stop him. He couldn't let him go now, he would come back for Remy. He would never allow anyone to hurt Remy again! Never! He glanced behind him and saw that the others were too close, he had to do something now. He looked up into Storm's eyes that had gone white with power. "'Ro, that bastard raped Remy. Your brother. Please." 

Storm's momentary horror was all he needed. The winds against him ceased and he pounced on a fleeing Warren. He drove his claws deep into the winged man's side causing a scream to fill the air. He pinned the younger man to the ground on his stomach. Logan pushed Warren's face into the soft dirt, as he growled in his ear. "How do you like this Wings? This is what you did to Remy! What's wrong can't answer me?" Logan felt the hands pulling him, the fist hitting, he heard the voices yelling, smelled the blood that leaked from the wounds he caused, but he fought against all of it. He was soon overtaken and pulled away from Warren. 

It took everyone to hold Logan down. He wanted more, he was going feral and he knew it. His animal side craved the killing. Everyone held fast until Hank arrived with a sedative suitable to take down Logan. It would only keep him out for a short while, but that would be enough to get him to a holding cell. 

Hank injected the drugs then added his strength to hold Logan down until the struggling stopped. Everyone seemed to finally breath at the same moment. Hank stood to help Warren and gasped at the sight. "He's gone!" 

Bobby stood next and frantically ran to the spot his friend had once laid bleeding. There was signs of the blood loss and the struggle, but no Warren. He spun in a circle trying to find a trail, anything to find his friend. "There is no way he walked away from this. Where is he?" 

Xavier scanned the area and found no trace. "I do not sense him, he must not have been as injured as we believed."

"Bullshit! I saw him! Look at the blood!" Bobby waved his hands at the ground. "He couldn't have flown out of here and gotten out of range so fast! This is all his fault!" Bobby pointed at Logan and made an attempt to attack the unconscious man before him. 

Scott stopped Bobby by grabbing his arm. "Stop this now! You do not know what happened or who is at fault. Jumping to conclusions is what started this! We have to get Logan in a holding cell. We have no idea what condition he will be in when he wakes. Help me!"

Bobby huffed and helped Hank and Scott carry Logan to the elevator. "Why are we taking him to a holding cell, why don't we just kill him and get it over with!"

Hank turned around and glared at Bobby. "You do not know the situation Bobby, do not draw conclusions."

"I know the situation! Logan tried to kill Warren. Hell, as far as we know Warren is somewhere bleeding to death. He could be dead already." Bobby kicked Logan, who was laying silently on the floor of the elevator, hard in the ribs. 

Scott grabbed Bobby by the shirt and threw him against the wall. "Listen, I have had enough of this today! This is not all Logan's fault. Warren brought this on himself. Logan was just protecting Remy! Now help us get him to the holding cell so we can search for Warren. We are not punishing anyone until we know who's fault all of this is!"

They picked up Logan and carried him to the back of the lower levels of the mansion. Bobby stomped off as soon as he was in the cell. As he passed the nearby MedLab he stopped and mumbled. "I know who's fault it is."

Scott stayed behind, but backed out of the cell, worried that Logan would be feral. He glanced over his shoulder when he thought he heard Bobby say something. When he looked the young man had already left. He wrote it off as hearing things and watched Logan. Hank was making no attempts to leave the cell.

Hank, not fearing Logan as much as the others, stayed in the cell to take vitals. He put on a weak smile when Logan began to come around. Hank waited for Logan to slowly open his eyes and regain his vision. "I am sorry Logan, but you will have to stay in the holding cell. I do not believe the others are happy with your actions." Hank finished his quick exam and patted Logan on the shoulder. 

Logan slowly sat up on the cot. He looked away from the angry glare Scott was giving him. He looked up at Hank instead, who seemed to hold no judgment on him. "Watch Remy for me. This isn't his fault."

"I will do my best Logan. I will check on you soon. Please, do not make this anymore difficult on yourself." He waited for Logan's nod and left the cage. He pushed the buttons on the keypad to engage the forcefield. 

All three men's attention was turned quickly to the Medlab when yelling echoed through the halls. Logan recognized the voice, it was Remy. He banged on the forcefield, using his claws in an attempt to break through. He watched helplessly as the others ran down the hall. Logan sank down to the floor as the two men disappeared into the lab. "I'm sorry Remy." He whispered.

TBC


	5. Part 5

------------------
Warning/Notes: This story is AU, based on Comicverse. Non-con sex (rape). As usual, I went easy on the accents. 
As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ 
If the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
Marvel's not mine.
-----------------

Hank and Scott ran into the Medlab following the screams and shouts. Scott stopped in his tracks at the door when he saw Bobby attacking Remy. It was so surreal. He could have sworn he walked into a dream, more like a nightmare, not the MedLab. This whole day seemed like he was caught in another place, no one was acting like themselves. He stumbled when Hank rushed past him.

Hank tried to pull Bobby off of Remy while yelling at him to stop. It was obvious that Remy was in a great deal of pain and in panic. Bobby was straddling Remy's hips, pinning him to the bed as he yelled profanities and curses in the Cajun's face. Hank knew being pinned had to be hurting Remy, if not wounding him further. He could only imagine what been helplessly held down was doing to him mentally, he had just been through something similar hours before. The hard sobs racking Remy's body had stopped the screams for escaping, but he could tell the pain hadn't lessened. He had to get Bobby off now, but he wouldn't budge. He feared extreme force would hurt Remy as well. "Scott! I could use some assistance please!"

Scott finally came to his senses and rushed to help Hank pull Bobby away. He had been hoping that if he stood there long enough he would wake up. That obviously wasn't the case. He grabbed Bobby's arm and attempted to pull him back, off of Remy. He was surprised at the strength his younger team mate had. "Bobby get off of him! You're hurting him!"

Bobby ignored everyone around him. He used all his strength to stay exactly where he was. He knew Remy had to be playing them, his friend Warren would never hurt a team mate. He was so lost in rage he never bothered to take a really good look at the man beneath him, or listen to the screams that escaped Remy's lips. When Hank and Scott began pulling at him he held on to Remy tighter and yelled louder. "You Bastard, this is your fault! Warren is probably dead because of you! Is this idea of revenge? Think you can manipulate us all into killing one another? Your wrong if you think we're that stupid! Admit your faking! Warren would never hurt you!"

Hank took drastic measures when he saw Remy's eyes roll back and his body go limp. He grabbed a syringe of sedative and plunged it into Bobby's arm. He gave his friend an angry glare when the prick of the needle finally got his attention. "Remy is not acting Robert. He is injured and you just succeeded in making it worse!" Hank pulled hard on Bobby's arm almost throwing him to the floor in his weakening state. He swung the younger man around and pushed him towards the bed to look at Remy. "Did you bother to look at him before attacking him Robert? Look at his face! Warren did that to him, and that is only the half of it! Another thing, Remy was not the one that accused Warren, I was!" He manhandled Bobby into the second lab bed as his limbs went numb. 

Bobby weakly curled up on his side in a fetal position, his back to everyone in the room, and mumbled "Sorry." before falling into darkness. 

Hank shook his head and took a deep breath trying to compose himself as he turned back to Remy. His patient's arm was bleeding from the IV being pulled out in the fight. There were now bruises forming around his wrists to match his battered face. He suspected he would have to mend the stiches as well. He looked up at Scott. "I need to check on Remy's injuries. Maybe you should try an find a way to calm everyone down, this is getting out of hand."

Scott nodded and turned to leave. Questioning himself as he left. Where had he gone wrong? Was this explosion of rage always on the surface, and he just missed it all this time? How could he have failed everyone so badly?

----------------

For the first time in his life, Logan cursed his sensitive hearing. He could hear Remy's screams and cries rip through the hall. Each one full of agony. He could hear the shouts of Hank and Scott trying to stop the attack. Then there was the voice that made his blood boil again. Bobby was blaming Remy for what he did. Accusing Remy of faking his injuries. He could only imagine the hell the kid was going through. This was his fault. He attacked Warren. Remy shouldn't be blamed for this.

The noises finally ceased in the Medlab and it concerned him. What had happened? He strained his hearing to try and pick up any sound or noise to tell him Remy was alright. He suddenly heard the lab door open and Scott walked out. He quickly stood and yelled down the hall to the retreating leader. "Scott, what's going on? Is Remy alright? Talk to me Slim, I need to know!"

Scott kept walking, he didn't even want to look at Logan. His nerves where shot and he knew the Canadian would just help push him over the edge. That had happened enough today. He stepped onto the elevator without a word.

---------------

Remy slowly pulled himself out of sleep. He laid still, his eyes closed tight. He was afraid to open them. He sensed someone next to his bed, could feel there eyes staring down on him. He opened his eyes slowly and flinched back seeing Bobby standing over him. He couldn't take another fight. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

Bobby stomach turned seeing Remy flinch from him. He had been sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for Remy to wake so he could apologize. Now that he was rational he had Hank explain to him what really happened. He was horrified to find out that Warren had raped Remy. At the time, he didn't understand the words that Warren was saying in the office, but now he did. His friend threatened to do this again, to do worse, that wasn't the Warren he had grown to love as a brother. He had attacked Remy as revenge for Logan's assault on Warren, now knowing the truth he probably would have done the same thing to his winged friend. He felt like a fool. He hoped he could make this right again. 

"Remy, I want to apologize for what I did earlier. I wasn't thinking straight, there was so much going on. I was so mad at Logan for attacking Warren and like an idiot I blamed you. I just couldn't believe Warren hurt you, I didn't want to believe it really. I understand if you never want to talk to me again, I deserve that, but I hope you can forgive me."

Remy closed his eyes fighting back the tears. He wasn't touched by Bobby's apology, he didn't even want to except it. He was tired of this! He was always the one handing out the forgiveness. Always made them feel better about hurting him, but they would always drive his faults into him everyday. He couldn't take this anymore. Despite the pain he rolled over onto his opposite side, away from Bobby, he hoped that would make his point very clear. "I am tired Robert." 

Bobby stood there stunned for a moment. He really expected Remy to except the apology. "Um...alright, I will leave you to sleep then. Maybe we'll talk later?"

"Maybe" Remy muttered angrily, keeping his eyes closed. He waited until he heard the Medlab doors open and close before he opened them again. 

Hank walked up to the bed after Bobby left. He had witnessed the scene from his office and had applauded Remy's reaction. He thought that Bobby was a bit naive to expect to be forgiven so soon for his actions. He had hurt the Cajun deeply, not only emotionally, but physically. "I must say you handled that well, he did not deserve anything more at this point."

Remy painfully turned back onto his other side, pushing away Hank's efforts to help him. He had to hide his weakness. He had to get out of this damn lab. It was driving him crazy to be here. The lab wasn't the only thing driving him crazy, it was the mansion and the people in it too. He just wanted to hide away from it all, or maybe leave it behind. He would worry about that later though, he wanted to know why he was being attacked by Bobby. "Hank, what's going on? Bobby said something about Logan hurting Warren."

Hank sighed and took a seat on the foot of the bed, carefully avoiding the Cajun's long legs. "We confronted Warren about what he did, and he had said some things he shouldn't have. Logan overheard and a fight broke out. Logan injured Warren badly, but he disappeared before anyone could help him. Now Warren is missing, possibly dead, and Logan is in the holding cells down the hall. I think attacking you was Bobby's way of exacting revenge on Logan. This has all gotten out of hand. Warren attacking you was the last thing anyone expected, and it has caused a bit of confusion among the team. Everyone is acting out of character and jumping to conclusions. I am truly sorry this happened to you Remy, it should have never came to this."

Remy held his breath. All he wanted to do was scream. All he could think of was Logan in a holding cell, a place he knew haunted the Canadian in his nightmares. This was his fault, not Logan's. Now he feared for Logan, Lord only knew what they would do to him. He wasn't one of the premiere students, not part of the perfect X-men cliche. He was an outsider like himself, and look what they were doing to him. He couldn't let them hurt Logan. Not because of something stupid he did. He cared too much for Logan, his friendship was irreplaceable.

"Henri, now that the IV is out, can I sleep in my room? I really hate labs." He made sure to add a little charm to the request. If he was in his room he would have a little more freedom to move around. He wanted to see Logan, wanted to hear his side of the story. He would then make his decision on exactly what to do.

Hank looked over the charts and the readings, satisfied with the results. Remy still needed to be under watch, but it didn't seem to matter which bed he was in, he would heal all the same. "I think I can approve that, but I want someone to stay with you, make sure you do not begin running a fever. I will check on you periodically throughout the day and make sure you are recovering. If you do start showing signs of infection or fever I will request you return to my lab, understood?"

Remy nodded with a smile. Hank was making this a lot easier on him then expected. 

"Let me call Ororo, I am sure she would be more then happy to watch over you. She has been fighting to get in here all day." Hank grabbed the medication to refill and hopped over to his office to call Ororo, he was pretty sure she would be nearby. He quickly got Ororo on her line, since she was obviously sitting on the phone. She happily agreed to take on the job as nurse, and agreed to be down as soon as she cleaned up Remy's room. She didn't want him waking with any reminders of what occurred. He agreed whole-heartedly and returned to Remy to explain the circumstances of his release. 

"Ororo is going to be down in a few minutes. Now for my speech that is my duty as doctor to subject you to." Hank smiled when he managed to get a weak grin from Remy. He made sure he had the young man's attention before showing him the bottles. "This is Loratab, it is for the pain. I want you to take it steady until the stitches completely dissolve. If you are under pain it could cause a fever. The Amoxicillin is your antibiotic, I want you to take one in the morning and one at night until this bottle is gone. It is very important to finish this bottle, even if you feel well again. Understood?" Hank waited for the nod from Remy then continued. "Alright, now Ororo is on her way down. I want to sedate you before taking you to your room. You are still in quite a bit of pain, if you admit it or not, and I do not want to put more stress on you then needed. I will carry you up to your room as soon as you are asleep. I want you to take it easy for the next few days, don't stand or walk unless it is necessary, the bathroom and back, nothing more. I don't want those stitches to pull again."

"Merci Henri." Remy closed his eyes as Hank injected the sedative. He wasn't going to fight it, all he wanted now was to sleep. Soon he would be in his room and he could work on talking to Logan.

Hank rubbed Remy's arm where he injected the sedative. "Sleep now, when you wake up you will be in your nice cozy bed, my friend." 

TBC


	6. Part6

------------------
Warning/Notes: This story is AU, based on Comicverse. Non-con sex (rape). As usual, I went easy on the accents. 
As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ 
If the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
Marvel's not mine.
-----------------

Remy curled back up on his side, and hastily threw the covers over himself, when he heard Ororo coming up the stairs. He had managed to cross the room and back with a tolerable amount of pain. He had been testing himself the last several days on Ororo trips for food and short breaks she took to get her claustrophobia under control. The first several time he almost dropped to the floor when the pain ripped through his back. He never remembered it being this painful. He must not be used to this anymore. He had to smirk at himself. What kind of life did a person have if he could be used to something like this? He fell into the memories of the times when pain like this was an everyday occurrence, a necessity to survive. He hated his life then, and vowed never to fall into that lifestyle again. He smirked again, he can't even keep promises to himself. He threw on a false smile when Ororo came into the room. "Hey Stormy, what did y' bring me for dinner this time?"

"Tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwich, and Remy...stop calling me that." She sat the tray on the bed with a smile. She brushed her finger lightly over Remy cheek as he pushed himself up on his elbow. "Your bruises are fading, it is good to see."

"I feel a lot better, not much pain at all anymore." Remy lied. "I'm going to be stuck in bed forever if you keep feeding me stuff like this. Just because you are a vegetarian doesn't mean I have to be one."

Ororo smiled at Remy. She loved to see him acting like his old fun-loving self, even when she knew it was a mask. She knew Remy too well to be fooled. He was still in pain, not only physically, but emotionally. She tried to get Remy to talk to her, but he would one become spiteful and refuse to talk about it. She knew in her heart it would not be long before Remy moved on. Her brother would take the worst of things, but he would only take it so much before calling it quits. She hated to lose her brother, but she knew it was best if he left the mansion. There would never be an end to the pain the others would deal to him. "I talked to Logan before coming up as you asked."

Remy instantly stopped eating, he was worried about his friend, and he missed him. Ororo was a comfort, but he felt safe with Logan. He knew Ororo could hold her ground, if not more then Logan, but she would hesitate to hurt the others. Logan wouldn't, he knew that now, it only made the friendship that more precious to him. He couldn't stand to think of Logan in that cell. If Logan was hurting due to being caged he would not put off talking to him any longer, pain or not. "Is he alright?"

Ororo nodded weakly as she coaxed Remy to begin eating again. "He is holding up, a bit agitated. Few have visited him and the solitude, I fear, will be his undoing. He may fool others into believing he likes his lonely existence, but he does not. Being locked in that cell will not help matters either."

"Why are they keeping him there Stormy, he didn't do anything that he didn't feel was right. I talked to Henri, he said that Ange threatened me again. I know that don't mean much to most of the people here, but I thought it would be enough to justify letting him out of the cell. It's not his fault anyway..."

Ororo interrupted Remy, knowing what he was going to say. "Your right it is not his fault, it is Warren's."

Remy sighed, deciding against arguing. If he was going to get Ororo to do what he wanted later then he had to play nice. He wanted to try and talk to Logan tonight. He personally believed it would not happen for at least another day, he knew the pain would still be to much if he were to try going further then back and forth in his room. He still had to try. 

Storm was happy that Remy did not argue with her. Maybe she would get through to him about this incident. She knew this had to be hard for him. It could only bring back nightmares from his past. Her brother didn't seemed to be too concerned with himself though, and that worried her a bit. He was more interested in Logan's welfare. He had sent her down to talk to the Canadian at least twice a day. She hoped he wasn't blaming himself too harshly for this. "I know you are worried about Logan, as am I, but we have to give it time Remy. I have voiced my opinion, but it doesn't not hold much leverage against the Professor and the others. I want you to worry about healing yourself, Logan will survive."

Remy nodded reluctantly. He couldn't think about himself right now. He knew what time would bring for his friend. He wouldn't let that happen. He finished his dinner and took the antibiotics that Ororo held out firmly, refusing to move until he took them. 

"Do you need the pain medication as well?" 

"Non, I think I will be alright for now. I'll take them before going to bed." Remy pushed back into his pillow and hissed at the numbness in his arm. He rubbed his arm trying to get feeling back.

Storm smiled and took over rubbing her brother's arm. She rubbed up and down his arm until he stopped flexing his fingers and closed his eyes. "I believe you are enjoying this too much."

Remy nodded weakly, his eyes still closed. "You can do my other arm too, then my legs, and then my feet...."

Ororo playfully swatted Remy on the arm. "Maybe I will continue later during your sponge bath." She raised her eyebrow seductively, showing him she could playfully flirt just as much as he could. "Until then I am going to take this tray downstairs, is there anything else you would like me to bring up?"

"Non, Stormy, I'm fine."

"Alright, I will be back shortly." She picked up the tray and headed out the door towards the kitchen. 

--------------

Bobby waited for Ororo to clear the hall and knocked on the door lightly before walking in. "Remy?"

Remy glared at Bobby as he walked in the door. He did his best to look intimidating, just in case he was attacked again. He probably wouldn't be able to stop Bobby this time either, but he would put up more of a fight. "What do y' want?"

Bobby leaned against the closed door. He could see the aggravation on the Cajun's face and didn't want to be threatening. He wasn't here to fight. "I came to apologize..."

"Y' already did that."

"But you didn't except it..."

"I'm not going to now either."

Bobby sighed, frustrated at the snipping. He didn't want it to be like this. It was suppose to be simple. "But I said I was sorry!"

"So did I, look where it got me." Remy waved his hand down his battered body.

Bobby scowled. "This isn't fair!"

Remy was slowly losing the little rein he had over his anger. Bobby's childish display was wearing thin on his nerves. "Life isn't fair Robert. Get over it."

"What do you want to hear Remy? I wish I could take back what I did, but I can't. I said I'm sorry and I swear I mean it. I really am sorry for hurting you, I wasn't thinking! I just don't know what you want from me!"

"I want y' to leave me alone, that is what I want. You're not getting my forgiveness for what y' did, so live with it! Be lucky no one gives a shit about me around here or y' would be in a God damn holding cell too!"

"What is that suppose to mean! I'm not like Logan! I don't deserve that!" Bobby balled his hands into fists. 

"Oh, but Logan does!" Remy sarcastically slapped his forehead. "Your right, he was defending me and y' were defending Warren, there's the difference! Logan and I aren't part of the clique of perfect students, things like this are expected of us, but when y' do it it's considered a slip of character. Just a few days of psychotherapy and your back to Professor perfect little soldier." Bobby's face took on a look of shock. Remy wondered if it he was actually naive to his special treatment. He was pretty sure that Bobby was going to attack him again. He was turning to ice and his fist where shaking with anger. Remy almost wanted it to happen, it would hurt and put a damper on his plans, but it would at least prove him right. He was sure Bobby wouldn't get into any trouble this time either. He was worth nothing to any of them. 

Bobby wanted to cross the room and beat the hell out Remy. He clinched his jaw, grinding his teeth. He could feel his skin slowly icing up and knew he was losing it. He could see by the smirk on the Cajun's face that he was just waiting for him to make his move. He wouldn't do it, he couldn't let Remy be right. He fought back his rage and stormed out of the room, muttering curses under his breath.

-----------------

Ororo flew down the hall when she saw Bobby exit Remy's room. She threw open the door in fear she would find Remy hurt again. "Remy!"

"It's alright Stormy, I'm fine." Remy laid on his side pretending to read a book leisurely. Bobby just made it very clear he had to continue with his plan tonight. He had to talk to Logan. To get that freedom he had to convince Ororo he was alright.

"Thank the Goddess. I thought he had attacked you again." Storm took a seat on the edge of the bed. She pushed back a piece of slightly dirty hair. "How about that sponge bath now?"

"Though it sounds very tempting I'm actually a bit tired. A good nights rest sounds too good to resist. Y' deserve one too." Remy poured a little bit of charm into his voice and smiled slightly when Storm seemed to take to the manipulation. 

"I will sleep well right here." Storm stood to retrieve Remy's medication and get ready for bed. 

"Stormy, I know y' don't like it in here. It's too small, too cramped for y'. I'm fine, I promise. Go upstairs and get a good night's rest. I'll still be here in the morning." Remy hated to lie to Ororo, but he needed her out of here. He pushed his charm on her as much as he could without detection.

Ororo handed Remy his pain pills and a glass of water and watched him take them. "Alright Remy, I will be upstairs if you need me. I don't want you to get out of bed without me, if you need to get up for anything call me on the intercom."

"Don't worry, I'm going to fall asleep and not wake until morning." He forced out a fake yawn.

"Good night brother, sweet dreams." Ororo bent down and kissed Remy on the forehead. Not feeling the charm present in her mind she headed out of the room and up to the loft. Without much thought she prepared for bed and fell asleep into deep oblivion.

-----------

Logan woke when he heard the elevator at the end of the hall swoosh open. He sat up on his cot and looked down at his watch. He dreaded to think who would be coming to see him at two in the morning. He stared at the shadow the elevator's light created in the dark hall, at first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. He sniffed the air and found they weren't. "Remy, what the hell are ya doing? Ya should be in bed!" 

"Quiet Logan." Remy whispered as he got closer to the cell. He didn't want someone to hear them, it would ruin everything.

Logan wanted to bust out of his cell and rush to Remy's side. He could see Remy was in pain. The young man's heavy breathing and shaky steps proved that. Once the Cajun got closer he could see it etched on his face. "Jesus kid, what are ya doing?"

"I came to see y'. I can't stand to think about y' locked in this cage because of me." Remy stumbled to the wall next to the force field and punched in the code he had earlier hacked out of the mainframe. The force field dropped. Before he could turn towards the cell he felt a heavy arm circle his waist.

"Remy ya shouldn't be standing, let alone walking all the way down here. Ya sure as hell shouldn't be letting me out of this cell." Logan shifted all of Remy's weight to him, hoping it would ease the pain. He could smell it coming off Remy like a wave. 

"I have to let you out, they'll hurt y' if I don't. This is my fault, not yours. I don't want them to hurt y' because of my stupid mistake. If y' run they can't hurt y'."

Logan shook his head. "Remy, I can't do that. If I run they will know ya let me out and that is only going to cause more trouble for ya. Whatever they want to do to me they can. I'm not sorry for what I did. I couldn't let Warren hurt ya again. I'm not going to run and let them hurt ya for this, it would make everything I did meaningless."

Remy dropped his head on Logan's shoulder, if Logan knew just how much that meant to him. To know he actually cared enough to take punishment for him. He wanted to leave with Logan more then anything now. "They won't punish me if I'm not here to punish."

Logan pulled Remy back to look him in the eye. "You'll leave with me?" He couldn't help to think that would be the best idea. The best way to protect Remy and himself was to leave this place together. That is all he wanted to do was leave. The thought of going back into that cell was torturous. It took everything in his power the last few nights not to lose his mind to the nightmares and flashbacks of being caged. He would have went back in gladly if it meant protecting Remy from the others though. If they did leave together it would solve both problems.

"Oui, that was my plan. The both of us leave together. I have nothing holding me here anymore. Especially if y' leave."

"This is going to take more then ya just coming down here and telling me that kid. Maybe we should wait it out a few days, be a little more prepared. They are going to know we're taking off, we'll set off the alarms." He saw a grin cover the tired Cajun's face and he then realized that no alarm had gone off when his cage was opened. 

"All taken care of. I shut off the alarms for one hour. They will automatically reset after that." Remy smiled.

"Well then let's get moving. I'm going to carry ya, if ya like it or not. Ya shouldn't have walked down here." Logan didn't wait for an argument. He lifted Remy up and held him close to his chest, being carefully not to move him to much.

"Ya don't have to do this, I can stand at least." Remy argued once they got into the elevator.

"Shush Gumbo, it's the least I can do. Let's not argue about this now. We need to get upstairs and pack some stuff and get going." He punched the elevator button with an extended claw.

"Um, that's taken care of too. I packed what I could of mine, and a bag of yours. I got most your clothes, your photos, your sword, and your cigars. I didn't know if there was anything else you wanted to take or not. I got what I knew you needed. I couldn't carry the bags though, so we will have to go get them and bring them down." 

Logan looked at Remy stunned. He couldn't believe everything Remy accomplished under the circumstances. He would have never been able to do so much in the same condition. "Has anyone every told ya how amazing ya are?"

Remy looked into Logan's eyes and was surprised to see sincerity. He really meant it! "No, Logan, no one has ever said that to me."

Logan felt his heart ache at the sadness in the reply. He couldn't imagine that no one saw it but him. The kid never ceased to amaze him, ever. "Well ya amazed the hell out of me."

--------------

Logan quietly covered the distance from the elevator to the garage. They had little time left before the alarms kicked on and he still had to grab the bags from the elevator and get through the gates. He could tell all the excitement was getting to Remy, the kid was exhausted. He barely caught Remy before he hit the floor when they went to grab the bags. He didn't want to put the kid down, but he was forced to so he could retrieve the bags and return to the elevator.

He hoped he wasn't forgetting something important. He wasn't worried about his things, Remy had yet again amazed him. The boy had packed everything from his favorite flannel to the Cuban cigars he thought he had hidden from everyone in the floorboard. He felt a little guilty when he found out that Remy must have packed his things first. Remy's bag wasn't even half full, and looking around the room he could see several things he knew meant a lot to the him. He imagined Remy was just too tired to continue packing and gave up. He had grabbed the things he could and put them into Remy's bag, it's the least he could do for him. 

He lightly nudged Remy, who had fallen asleep in his arms on the way down. He hated to wake him, the kid deserved to sleep, but he needed to know which vehicle to take. He didn't care, a cars a car, but he wanted Remy to be comfortable. He was pretty sure that they were going to be in it a lot for the next few weeks. "Remy, which car ya want to take?"

Remy weakly opened his eyes and was surprised to be in the garage. He didn't remember falling asleep. "I figured y' would want to take your Jeep."

Logan chuckled. "Well technically it's not mine, I just kinda staked my claim to it when I moved in. I don't think ya will be very comfortable in it, ya need to lay down." 

A sly grin crossed Remy's face. He knew he shouldn't even be thinking about revenge at this point, but it couldn't be helped. Years of being the butt of everyone's anger can drive ya to the point of enjoying the little things you can do to get back at them. "Rogue's truck is out front. She's not here, so she won't miss it."

Logan raised an eyebrow at Remy's sly grin. He was right, it probably hadn't been moved in months since she left. He never understood why the girl needed a big dually like that anyway, she could just fly to where ever she needed to go, and she could haul more then the truck ever could. He had to admit it was a good choice too. There would be plenty of room for Remy to stretch out and enough room for their bags. He couldn't help but want to take it just to piss her off too. "Alright, the truck it is. It'll save us from having to open the garage door too, wouldn't want to wake up someone this late in the game."

Logan lifted Remy into the passenger seat and helped him get comfortable before going back for the bags. He silently grabbed there belongings from the elevator and crept out the side door to the truck. He looked at his watch and was thankful Remy picked an hour and not less. They had five minutes to get through the gates before the alarms reset. He jumped up in the cab and carefully lifted the sleeping Remy's head, laying it back down on his thigh. He cursed when he realized he forgot to find keys.

"There in the ashtray Logan." Remy quietly whispered before falling completely asleep.

Logan shook his head and started the truck. Amazing. It's all he could think as he pulled out of the front gates. He didn't bother to look back. Everything he needed was in the truck with him. 

TBC


	7. Part 7

Ororo strolled down the hall, it was early still, and she had not slept long, but she was refreshed. She had never slept so soundly. She didn't realize how tired she was until she had woke this morning, she did not even remembering going to sleep. She passed Remy's door and decided to let him rest a little longer, giving her time to grab her morning tea. It would allow here the chance to grab him a bite to eat as well. 

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard the elevator open to the main floor. She was surprised to hear anyone up this early in the morning. Before she could turn the corner to see who stirred, Scott whipped around it, almost knocking her to the ground. She could see the anger on his face. "What has you upset Scott?"

"Logan is gone! I don't know how he got out of the cell, but he managed to shut the whole system down. He's not on the grounds, and Rogue's truck is gone." 

"Goddess." Storm flew up the stairs. She now realized why she slept so soundly. She should have detected the manipulation, it had not been the first time she had been charmed to sleep. Remy had done it to her many times to sooth her from nightmares. She pushed open Remy's door and found the room empty. Shelves had been cleared out, the closet emptied. 

Scott walked up behind Ororo, seeing the room empty he sighed angrily and crossed the hall to Logan's room. He pushed open the door that sat ajar and cursed at seeing the room in the same condition. "I should have known it was Gambit, he's the only one that could hack the mainframe so easily. I thought you were suppose to be watching him."

"He convinced me to rest in my own bed last night, he knew his room's small space bothered me. I did not think he was capable of this, he was in a great deal of pain." Ororo felt a tear fall down her face. She knew she had to control her emotions, but she had lost her brother today. A few tears and a little rain was acceptable. 

"Great, now we have to track both of them down." Scott closed the door to Logan's room. He would lock both rooms and keep everyone out of them until this was settled. He couldn't believe this had gotten this out of hand. He was just on his way to release Logan from the holding cell. If he would have only talked to the Professor earlier, maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"Why must we track them down Scott? Leave them be. Neither felt comfortable here anymore, we can not force them to stay." She stepped into Remy's room and fingered the carved banister of the bed Jean Luc had bought him. She knew it meant the world to Remy. He must have truly feared being at the mansion to leave it behind. She heard Scott follow her in, obviously wanting to debate the matter further. 

"We can't just let them take off like this. The whole situation is out of control. Warren is missing and could be dead, and that could be Logan's fault. Now he has taken off with Gambit, who is injured and should be in the MedLab, not in a truck going God knows where. The fact that Warren threatened Gambit again and is still out there somewhere worries me as well." 

"Remy is in the best hands. Logan will not let harm fall on my brother. But you are right, Warren I feel is a threat and it would make me feel better to know where they are in case of emergency. It would do both their wounded souls good to know they are still wanted, I believe." She sighed not sure that was something this make shift family could convey. Most of the team was still too angry towards Remy and Logan, too caught up in their small worlds to truly understand either man. She had taken time from her life to get to know each of them and it gave her comfort knowing they would take care of one another. Ororo followed Scott out of the room and closed Remy's door, she would protect his belongings in hope he would come back to retrieve them. 

----------------

Logan drove down the highway towards the rising sun. They had not really discussed exactly where they were going, so he just drove south. He had several places scattered across the southern states, and he knew Remy did too. They could shack up at one of them and stay until they needed to move on. The X-men would track them down, he was sure of it. At least for awhile, until Scott's anger had faded, or a more important mission came up. Until then they would run and hide. They had an advantage, they both naturally blocked telepaths, so Cerebro would be no help to them. They just had to stay in places that they had more friends then the X-men. That way they would have a little help in dodging their former teammates.

He petted Remy's hair when he stirred restlessly in his sleep. He could tell the kid was uncomfortable, most likely in pain. He planned on stopping soon, once he knew they had a good enough head start. Neither had gotten much sleep the night before and he didn't want Remy's condition to deteriorate. He would have to take him back to Hank if things got too bad. He couldn't take Remy to a normal hospital and he wouldn't watch him die, so if it came down to it he would go back. He slowed the truck down to quiet the engine when he heard Remy moan lightly. He continued to pet Remy's hair as he woke. 

"Logan..." Remy hated to make Logan stop so early into the trip but the pain in his lower body was impossible to sleep through. The adrenalin high from before had long worn away and the pain was on the verge of making him ill. 

"Ya okay kid?" Logan heard the pain in Remy's voice and it concerned him. Maybe he should have insisted on waiting longer before taking this trip. He wasn't a doctor, he didn't know how to handle this.

"Can we stop at the next rest area? I need to take some of my pain killers." Remy cringed as another sharp pain shot through his back.

Logan quickly pulled over the truck on the side of the road. He could tell Remy was in a lot more pain then he realized. The next rest stop was not for miles, he wasn't about to make the kid wait that long. "Where are they Remy?"

Remy was surprised to feel the truck stop. "Logan I can wait..."

"No ya can't." Logan gently put his palm on Remy's forehead. "Ya are running a light fever, I don't want it to get worse. Now where are they in your bag?"

"In the front pocket." Remy shivered when the little warmth he had from Logan left him. He heard Logan rummaging through the duffel bag and then the sound of a bottle of pills. He bit back the pain when Logan lifted his head enough to swallow the the drugs.

Logan felt the tremors running through Remy's body and pulled out the blanket he grabbed from his room before getting back into the cab. He covered Remy's body and returned his head to it's resting spot on his thigh. "Should you take the antibiotics too? It may keep your fever down."

"I need to eat something with them, so they can wait." Remy replied quietly as he settled back into his earlier sleeping position. He hoped the drugs would take effect soon so he could sleep again.

"Alright, there is a town about 30 miles up the road. We will stop there and get a hotel. We both could use a good meal and some sleep." Logan felt Remy nod against his leg. He started the truck again and pulled out to the highway. He was tempted to turn around and head back, but decided against it. He knew Remy would see it as a betrayal and that was something the young man could not take right now. He wasn't sure he could handle losing the boy's trust and friendship either. Remy was all he had now and he planned on keeping it.

----------------

Logan lay Remy in the center of the bed, being careful not to cause him anymore pain then necessary. It surprised him that the Cajun slept through the trip into the small hotel room. He hoped it was because of the drugs and not the fever that seemed to be rising. After making sure Remy was comfortable he stepped back out of the small room to the truck and grabbed their bags. He took a look at the surroundings, his trained eye taking in several escape routes if needed. The town they stopped at wasn't much, they could have missed it if they blinked at the wrong time. There was only one mom and pop hotel in the small area, but it was nice and clean, it even had room service which surprised him. He didn't imagine the food was all that great, but if all else failed there was a small diner across the street.

He headed back in after smoking a cigar and locked the door securely behind him. He dropped the bags on the floor right behind the door. It would slow down anyone trying to get in and give them time to react. He looked to the bed to see Remy awake and rolling his eyes at him. "What was that for?"

"Y' are being paranoid. That's going to slow us down as much as anybody else." Remy curled up a little tighter, pulling the cover closer to him. The medication wasn't working as well as it normally did. He hoped he didn't hurt himself more by breaking out so soon. Remy smirked. "I feel like we escaped from prison, not ran away from home."

Logan sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Remy's arm. "They will try and track us down, at least Scott will. I may have killed Wings, which technically makes me a fugitive. They won't forgive that. I'm sorry for dragging ya into this Gumbo."

"Not like y' put a gun to my head or nothing. As much my fault as it is yours, if not more." Remy gritted his teeth when a throbbing pain ran through his lower body. 

Logan bit back the tongue lashing he wanted to give Remy. He was so sick of the kid taking all the blame for everything. He held it in for now, the kid was in pain and he didn't want to upset him further. They needed to do something about his physical wounds before they started working on the mental. "We need to get some food in ya. It may help the pain killers work a little better. Ya can take your antibiotics too, that fever isn't going away. I don't want to have to take ya back to Hank." 

Remy's eyes widened at what he took as a threat. He couldn't go back, and Logan definitely couldn't go anywhere near the mansion. He was right, he was a fugitive. He knew how the X-men handled people they considered criminals. "Logan don't, please. I'll be fine. A fever is normal, it'll go away. Promise me y' won't go back, I don't want them to hurt y'. I know they will." 

"Calm down kid. I won't go back unless I have too, but if ya start getting too sick I won't have a choice. Let's not worry about it now. We'll get some food in ya and get a good night's rest and go from there." Logan picked up the worn menu from under the telephone and read over the short list. "What are ya up to eating kid?"

Remy's stomach turned at the thought of food, but he knew he needed to eat something. "I'm not up to much, I'm already filling a little sick."

"How about some soup. We'll see how that settles with ya and then we'll get something later if ya are still hungry." He saw the weak nod before the young man's forehead tightened in pain again. He couldn't stand to see Remy in agony. "Is there anything I can do about the pain Remy? I know your hurting."

There was only one thing that sounded even remotely relaxing to Remy, other then just flat out being sedated, a warm bath, but he didn't want to ask. Logan wasn't his nurse, and he had already done way to much for him as it was. The idea of the warmth, and finally being clean, was almost too hard to resist. He opened his mouth to ask and then shut it again. He couldn't ask. He probably couldn't handle it right now anyway.

Logan could see the hesitation. Remy wanted something and didn't want to ask. The Cajun obviously didn't understand that he would do anything to make him feel better. Anything to ease just a little bit of the pain. "Remy, what is it? Just ask and I'll do it."

Remy sighed. "A hot bath normally helps a lot, but I don't think I can manage to sit in the tub. Nevermind."

"How about this? I'll order the food and while it's being put together we'll try to get ya in a bath. If you can't handle it, then fine, I'll put ya back to bed. Ya won't know til ya try. I'll help ya." Remy averted his glance to the floor, and Logan instantly felt like an idiot. The kid probably didn't want to be touched, let alone naked in front of him. "Remy if ya are uncomfortable with me helping ya I understand."

Remy looked back at Logan surprised. "Non, Logan I'm not uncomfortable with y'. I trust ya. I just don't want to be a burden." 

Logan shook his head. "Ya have to stop thinking like that. Your not a burden. Jesus, I'd be locked in a cell still, probably going nuts, if it weren't for ya. I think a simple bath is the least I can do for ya. Just let me figure out what to order and we will get ya in the tub." Logan looked over the short menu again. "What kind of soup ya want? They have tomato, veggie and chicken noodle. Your pick."

"Chicken, please! I have had enough of Stormy's vegetarian food to last me a month." Remy felt a small pain in his heart. He would miss his Stormy. He regretted not saying goodbye to her, but he had no choice, she would have stopped him. He hoped she would forgive him of that. In his heart he knew she would, Ororo was one of the few people that forgave him for his screw ups.

Logan saw the sorrow Remy had fallen into with the mention of Storm. He knew it was only a matter of time before they realized just how much they left behind. He sure there was no regret for either of them about leaving, but they both had people they would miss. Storm was like a sister to Remy, he would miss her the most, he was sure of it. He had his friends and family he hated to leave behind as well, Jubilee kept coming to mind. Maybe when this all settled they could do something about the lost friendships, but now if wasn't an option. He had managed to order there dinner mindlessly and hung up the phone. "They said it would be about an hour."

Remy smiled. "After all the food y' just ordered I'm surprised it won't take longer. Hungry?"

"Starving! You think putting up with Storm's veggie menu is bad, try having Jean cook for your every meal." Logan laughed at the look of disgust on Remy's face. They both knew she couldn't cook.

"Y' win, that's bad. Anything beyond pancakes and it's a gamble."

"Damn right. Well while we are waiting lets get ya in the tub." Logan got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Logan y' don't have to do this." Remy whispered, knowing Logan would hear him.

Logan turned around and leaned against the bathroom door. "Stop kid. Unless ya are uncomfortable with me, don't worry about it. If it will stop some of that pain ya are in I'm more then willing to help. If this bothers ya though, I will understand."

"Non, not like ya haven't seen me naked before. Ya know I have about as much modesty as Stormy does, everyone in the mansions seen my birthday suit at least once." Some more then others. He cringed at the thought. He couldn't think of Warren now. He wasn't a problem anymore, Logan made sure of that.

"Fine then, one hot bath coming up." Logan headed back in the bathroom, happy to find a large, clean, tub. The small hotel was full of surprises. He filled the bath with warm water and put a folded towel on the bottom of the tub to make it softer. He wasn't sure if Remy would allow anymore help then getting him in and out, so he did what he could now to make sure the kid was comfortable. He moved the shampoo and soap from the counter to the tub's edge, easily in reach. After double checking everything he went in the room the fetch the Cajun. 

"Don't even think about it." Logan chided, seeing Remy half asleep on the bed. "Bath first, then you eat, after that ya can sleep all ya want." Logan thought for a moment on the best way to do this. It was going to be hard moving Remy around and into the tub without pain. He hated that. "Alright, put your arms around my neck." Logan bent down close to Remy and allowed him to wrap his arms around him. Remy's hair tickled the sides of his face as he laid his face onto his neck. He lifted him up to his chest and carried him into the bathroom. He wasn't sure how he was going to manage getting Remy undressed, this was going to be a problem. "Uh, kid, how attached are ya to these clothes?"

"I don't even think their mine, I woke up with them on." Remy replied quietly, his words muffled due to his face resting in the crook of Logan's neck. He was tired and this was the most comfortable position he had been in all day. 

"I am going to put you down, but keep your arms around my neck and let me hold your weight." Logan slowly put Remy's legs down and shifted to make sure he had the majority of Remy's weight, he didn't want the kid putting anymore stress on the wounds, he had done enough of that already. Once he had Remy stable in his arm he unsheathed his claws on one hand. "Stay still, ya are about to lose those clothes."

Remy tensed when he felt Logan carefully cut away the pants and t-shirt. He hoped whoever's they were didn't want them back, because they were now shredded all over the floor. He smiled at Logan when the last piece of shirt was pulled out from under his arm. "Well, that comes in handy."

Logan chuckled back. "Yea, if ya don't mind buying a new wardrobe every week. Now hold on, I'm going to pick ya up again. It's going to be a little awkward, I figured ya would be more comfortable on your hip then on your backside." Logan felt Remy's hold around his neck tighten as he picked him up. He turned the naked body slightly in his arms and gently placed him in the water, his hip resting on the towel. "It's not too hot is it?"

"Non, feels good." Remy closed his eyes as the warm water engulfed him. It was already working wonders.

"Okay, ya have to let go of my neck. Here I have an idea." Logan loosened Remy's grip and grabbed another towel, placing it on the corner of the tub. He gently laid Remy's head on the towel and draped one long arm over the side of the tub for leverage. "That good?" Remy nodded weakly, his eyes still closed. "Do ya want me to clean ya up a bit or do ya want me to leave ya alone?"

Remy opened his eyes sleepily. "It's alright Logan, I'm okay."

Logan shook his head. "That didn't answer my question Gumbo. Was that an 'I'm ok, get the hell out of here', or a 'I feel like a burden so I'm not going to ask'?" He saw by the kid's face it was the latter. "How about I wash your hair for ya. I can still smell the whiskey in it, I'm sure it'll make ya feel better." He wasn't going to mention he could till smell Warren in those locks as well. 

"Oui, that would be nice." Remy whispered as his eyes groggily closed again. The warm water and Logan's presence made him feel comfortable and safe for the first time in almost a week, if not longer. He wanted to just lose himself in the feeling. 

Logan retrieved the ice bucket from the counter to ladle water over Remy's head. When he returned from the short trip Remy had dozed off. He tapped the Cajun on the nose to wake him and pushed on Remy's chin. "Lean your head back a bit, I don't want to get water in your eyes." He poured a few buckets of water on the Cajun's head then began working in the shampoo into his long locks, trying to keep it out of his eyes. When he started to massage his scalp he stopped abruptly, feeling cuts scattered across his head. "Remy, this doesn't hurt does it?"

"Non, why?" Remy wanted to open his eyes, but was afraid of the shampoo. He wondered why Logan would think that shampooing his hair would hurt, then he remembered the cuts. "The cuts aren't that deep, they don't hurt anymore."

Logan carefully began working the shampoo in again. "Did Warren do that?" He hated to bring up Angel, but he wanted to know. He had wondered exactly what happened in that room.

"Oui, they're from his fingernails." Remy whispered. 

"So he did try to suffocated ya? No one was really sure what happened." Logan carefully placed his hand on Remy's forehead and eyes as he poured water over his head, rinsing away the shampoo. When he took away his hand he could tell Remy was slightly upset. He was sure the kid didn't want to tell him yet, and he respected and understood that. He wasn't going to push him. 

"I don't think he was trying to suffocate me...really. I think he just wanted me to shut the hell up...I really don't want to talk about his right now, I'm too tired." He knew Logan, of all people, deserved an explanation, but not now. The wounds were to new, too fresh. He needed to be able to distance himself from it before he could talk about what happened, so it couldn't hurt him again.

"It's okay kid, I'm not going to demand the story. When you're ready you'll tell me." Logan wrapped a small towel around Remy's head and laid his head back on it's resting place. He could see Remy wasn't lying about being tired. The kid's eyes slowly closed as he dozed again. Logan let him sleep. Maybe a cat nap would wake him up enough to eat. He soaped up a small rag and leisurely cleaned Remy up as best he could. He had to admit to himself he liked this, playing nurse wasn't all that bad, at least when Remy was the charge. 

Logan finished up and rinsed Remy off. He brushed his hand against Remy's cheek until the young man opened his eyes again. "Can ya wake up for me? I need to go get ya some clothes and then I'll get ya out of here. I don't want ya to drown while I'm in the other room." He made sure Remy was securely put and left to find some clothes. 

He pulled Remy's bag up on the bed and rummaged through it. He found some sweat pants and button down pajama shirt that would be easy to get on him. He searched for the other articles of clothing and didn't find what he was looking for. "Um, Remy, I can't seem to find any underwear, did ya forget to pack it?" Logan yelled into the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow when he heard laughter echo through the small bathroom. 

"I don't wear any, so none to pack!" Remy yelled back.

Logan shook his head and returned to the bathroom, glad to see a smile plastered on the Cajun's sleepy face. He pulled the drain, letting the now luke warm water leave the tub. "Let's get ya out of there before ya turn into a prune. Put your arms around my neck again."

Remy hesitated. "I'm going to get y' all wet Logan."

"It's alright, I'm going to jump in the shower before the food gets here anyway. It'll at least be another 20 minutes, plenty of time. That is if ya cooperate with me." He smiled when Remy wrapped his arms around his neck without anymore hesitation. He lifted Remy out of the tub and dried him off the best he could. He helped him step into the pants and then the shirt was draped over him an arm at a time. Once he was into everything he pulled him back up to his chest and took him to the bedroom, laying him on the bed. "See, that wasn't all that bad, now was it? Hope it helped."

Remy nodded. "Oui, it helped a lot. Merci."

"Good, now I'm going to jump in the shower and then we'll eat. Take a little nap, I'll wake ya when the food gets here." He grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom again. Before entering he turned and took a last look at Remy and saw he had already fallen asleep. He smiled and pushed the door ajar.

TBC


	8. Part 8

------------------
Warning/Notes: This story is AU, based on Comicverse. Non-con sex (rape). As usual, I went easy on the accents. 
As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ 
If the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
-----------------

Logan yawned and stretched as he stood from the bed he shared with Remy. Looking at his watch when he picked it up from the counter, he noticed it was only 8pm. "Shit!" He cursed at his now screwed up sleeping schedule, but decided there was little he could do about it. He reached over and lightly placed his hand over Remy forehead, the fever was still there. He had checked the Cajun several times in the night and the fever hadn't gotten worse, but hadn't gotten better either. They were not about to travel with Remy sick, it would only make the fever worse. He pulled the covers up over Remy's body and tucked him in, there was still plenty of time for the kid to sleep, they weren't going anywhere tonight.

He slowly stumbled into the bathroom and cursed the lack of coffee. He would have to get his morning duties out of the way and then fetch some from the diner, along with breakfast. His stomach growl to announce it liked the idea. After getting dressed and shaving he headed back out to the bedroom to find Remy curled up under the covers, cradling the pillow he once slept on. A sudden urge to be back under those covers again came over him. It was nice to wake up with someone in the bed next to him. This was the first time in a long while he didn't feel lonely, which surprised him. Just yesterday he had lost everyone that he considered family, all but one. That one made him feel more complete then the whole mansion full of people. He stood there a while just watching Remy sleep, he looked so peaceful. It was too perfect of a scene to interrupt.

He decided to let Remy sleep while he fetched breakfast, or dinner, which ever the diner would serve him. He would check them in for another night as well. Hopefully in the morning Remy's fever will have broke and they can get moving. They really hadn't put too much distance between them and the mansion, but he wasn't about to make the Cajun sick by furthering that distance. It would give them time to figure out where the hell where going anyway. He took one last look at Remy and after deciding the younger man was good and asleep, he headed out. 

-----------

"Thanks!" Logan huffed at the waitress after grabbing his bags. He had to wait twenty minutes for food after ordering, even though he was one of three people in the diner. The smell of the food in the sacks made it seem worth it though. He just had to remember to call ahead next time. He really didn't want to be gone this long, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He had managed to get the room another night and won over the old lady at the counter at the same time. If anyone came asking for them she would let them know. He also moved the truck to the back of the building, then they couldn't see it from the street, he just had to hope no flyers came with them.

Logan looked across the small street when his hearing picked up a door opening. He quickly crossed the street after a passing Semi truck and quickened his pace as he hit the parking lot. Remy was the one that opened the door, standing in the doorway looking around. "Kid, what are ya..." Logan didn't get to finish his sentence before Remy was wrapped around him so tight he thought even his adamantium bones were going to be crushed in his neck. He could smell the salt from tears and instantly felt like an idiot, he realized what was wrong before Remy even said it. 

"I thought y' left me." Remy refused to let go of Logan, he was afraid he would disappear again. The terror he felt waking up to Logan being gone and the truck missing almost gave him a heartattack. He would have never survived on his own, not anymore, he realized that now. How he managed as a child he will never know. 

Logan clumsily pushed Remy in the door. Managing to get the door closed and the bags of food on the table without the Cajun letting go. Once his hands were free he wrapped them around Remy trying to calm him down. "I would have never left ya Remy. I just went to get us some breakfast. I thought moving the truck around back would be a good idea, that's why it's not out front. I should have woke ya up to tell ya, but you looked so peaceful, and I knew ya needed the sleep. I never meant to scare ya like that." He felt Remy's trembling body and felt bad for being so stupid. He knew the kid was unstable right now, if he ever was stable. 

Remy pulled away and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just being a bebe. It just scared me to find you gone, you're all I have left, I don't want to lose y' too."

Logan pulled Remy back to the bed and got him to lay down again. He knew just saying it was not going to make Remy understand he would never leave him. He vowed to somehow, one day, make Remy understand that he would always be here. He couldn't no more leave the Cajun, then Remy could live without him. "Listen, you don't have to worry about me ever leaving. The only way I'm going somewhere is if you tell me to leave. You're all I have left too, remember. That is something I never want ya to worry about. Now, let's eat before the food gets cold. I hope you're hungry."

Remy nodded and sat up slowly. He put weight on his back and found the pain a tolerable dull throb, he was actually happy he could finally sit up. Eating laying down was a chore. "Actually Logan, I'm a bit hungry."

Logan startled turning back around and seeing Remy sitting. "You're not hurting or anything?" 

"I'm fine, that bath last night helped a lot. That with the drugs and I barely feel a thing. I won't be sitting in church pews anytime soon, but the bed is soft enough." Remy's eyes widened at the amount of food Logan started sitting out on the bed. "Do they have any food left over there?"

Logan snorted. "I'm sure the two other people in the diner will have enough to fight over."

Remy rolled his eyes while snagging a piece of bacon. "This town that small, huh? I'll be happy to leave."

"Not tonight, I checked us in for another day. You are running a fever and I want it gone before we leave. I don't want ya getting worse." 

"I'm fine Logan, we can leave, I promise. I'll...."

Logan stuffed a piece of bacon in the Cajun's mouth to stop him, it was a waste of breath. "Shush it, Gumbo. There's no use in arguing. I already paid for the extra day, and we're going to use it. We need to figure out where the hell we are going anyway. This will give us some time to do that. Right now, you're going to eat, take your drugs, and we are going to take a nap. We need to try and get back on a half way decent schedule. This waking up at 8pm stuff has to stop, it's disorienting."

They finished up in relative silence. Remy ate as much as he could handle and Logan happily ate the rest. By the time Logan cleaned up the mess on the bed and forced a glass of orange juice with medication down Remy's throat, the young man was yawning again. 

"Looks like you're already tired again." Logan smiled while kicking his boots off into the corner. He made sure the door was locked and made his way back to the bed. "Ya sure ya don't want me to sleep in the chair."

Remy tiredly sighed. "Don't start this argument again Logan. We danced that dance last night. I like y' here." Remy patted the mattress next to him.

Logan flipped off the light and moved under the covers. He rolled over on his side when he felt Remy brush his arm lightly.

"Logan?"

"Yea, kid?"

Remy smiled, knowing Logan could see him in the dark just as well as he could see him. "Merci, for everything. Y' really don't have to be doing this. Y' never had to fight with Warren or leave with me. I'm glad y' did though."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll pay me back one day." 

"Maybe I can pay y' back a little now, non?" Remy purred.

"What are ya...." Before Logan could even voice his confusion his mouth was covered by the softest lips he had ever encountered. He was startled at first, ignoring the tongue that brushed his teeth, begging for entrance. The second time he excepted, pulling Remy's head closer to him, deepening the kiss. All thoughts were on those lips and that tongue. For several minutes his mind was lost in that kiss, until it occurred to him exactly why he was receiving it. He gently pushed Remy away. "What are ya doing kid?"

"I thought it's what y' wanted." Remy whispered. He bit his lip, trying to fight back tears. He felt like running, but he knew there was no where to go. All he could think was that screwed up again, like he always did.

For a moment they lay there in silence. Logan could tell by the look on the Cajun's face he was hurt and confused. Logan wanted to explain his rejection, it wasn't because he didn't want this, he did, but he wasn't sure exactly how to say why he had to stop it. He didn't want to hurt Remy anymore then he already did. Normal reasoning didn't work with Remy, he had learned that long ago.

"Remy, I want ya to listen to me, and don't interrupt. I want ya to understand that I do want this, more then anything, but not like this. I want you to want this too..." Logan lightly placed his fingers on Remy's lips when he tried to argue. "Kid, I know you can't possible want this now. You are still in pain, and sick, and you were just attacked less then a week ago. I don't want to do this just because you think you owe me, or you think I will leave if you don't. If anything I owe you! I would be going insane in a cell in the basement of the mansion if ya wouldn't have let me out. And I already told ya, I'm not going anywhere. So, please, just listen to your heart on this one, not that messed up voice in your head that tells ya to do this stuff. I want you, but I am willing to wait until you are ready. Now come here." Logan pulled Remy to his chest and wrapped his arms around the thin frame. He could hear and smell the tears. He suspected that he was probably the first person that did this for Remy, not just taken what was given without a second thought. He hoped this would be a turn in Remy's life, for the better. He held Remy in his arms until he cried himself to sleep. He laid there for a while, stroking Remy's hair, until he too fell into sleep himself.

--------------

"Wake." 

Warren's eyes fluttered at that command. He slowly took in his surroundings and cringed at recognizing the lab he was in. "Apocalypse, what do you want? Let me out of these restraints!"

"Do not fear Archangel, I have no reason to hurt you, not yet anyway." Apocalypse released the bonds holding Warren, to prove he had not intentions to harm the young mutant. He was sure after telling and showing him what he was brought here for, Warren would allow his tampering.

"That's Angel now! No thanks to you! What am I here for?" Warren stood as soon as the bonds were removed and put distance between him and the monster that had hurt him in the past. He then realized that the wounds from Logan were gone. He looked down and found only tears and rips in his uniform, no cuts, not even scars. 

"Yes, I healed you. The wounds that Wolverine inflicted would have been fatal. I took you from your personal battlefield before the X-men allowed you to perish. I brought you here because I feel we have something in common, there is something we both want, and I believe we can help each other reach our goals." Apocalypse reached over and pushed the button on the large screen in front of them.

Angel gasped at the image on the screen. Logan and Remy laid in the same bed together, looking peaceful and content. "They...they're together."

"Angers you does it not? I feel your rage for Gambit rising, as you have your right. This man took away your family, would have had you killed if it were not for me. All because he manipulated one man. I feel I can help you to avenge your honor and reestablish your place with your family. I can give you power, enough to take down this Gambit." 

"I won't give you my wings again. I won't become Death for you." Warren whispered. The deal was almost too much to resist, but he couldn't lose his wings again. He couldn't work for this monster, it almost killed him the last time. 

"No, you will not become Death, you will not work **for** me, you will work **with** me. I do not want your wings, or your mind. I want to give you power that will help you defeat Gambit. Nothing more." 

Warren looked at Apocalypse in confusing, nothing this man had ever given him was this easy, this free. "What do you want in return? Whats the price?"

Apocalypse hit a switch on the computer, causing the screen to zoom in on the sleeping Logan. "I want Wolverine returned to me."

TBC


	9. Part 9

------------------
Warning/Notes: This story is AU, based on Comicverse. Non-con sex (rape). As usual, I went easy on the accents. 
As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ 
If the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
-----------------

Remy smiled as he lit the last candle. Him and Logan had decided to come to Logan's home in the Everglades over Logan's Texas ranch, and he was glad. It was a little like home, even had alligators in the backyard and a swamp full of chirping frogs and toads. They had been in this Florida cabin for a little over two months, and over the time they had learned a lot about one another, the real them, not the men they were forced to be around the X-men. They weren't afraid of being themselves when they were with each other. He cherished Logan more everyday. He loved Logan, he knew that now, and it was an odd feeling. He had come to realize that he had never really loved anyone until now. Belle, Rogue, all of them, were just relationships based on debt and need, not love. With Logan it was different, he couldn't imagine loving someone more then he did him. In a short few months Logan had become everything he needed, there was only one missing piece, and tonight he was about to finish the puzzle. 

This morning was the deciding point. He had woke with Logan spooned up tightly behind him, a position that would have normally scared him, especially feeling Logan's arousal, but there was no fear. He found himself wanting to be taken by Logan, so badly he almost woke the Canadian up and begged for it. He knew then this would be the night. He would go to Logan out of love and want, not out of a sense of debt, and he wanted it to be special. 

Logan had left several hours earlier to meet a contact they had watching the X-men. The contact had called last night and asked for Logan to meet him this afternoon, there was something he needed to inform him of. Remy hoped it was good news. No signs of the former team gave him hope that they had never began the search, and would leave them alone. Good or bad news, the meeting gave him a perfect couple of hours to arrange a nice romantic evening to themselves. He had candles all around the small bedroom and rose petals scatter across every surface. The large attached bathroom was equally dressed in roses and candles, ready for a nice warm bath. Logan had told him over and over that he never owed him for anything, but he bet he wouldn't mind being paid back for the bath, especially if they shared. He looked around the room and almost danced with excitement. The clock told him he was right on time, Logan would be home any minute.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the phone. He rushed into the kitchen towards the ring, hoping to catch it before the answering machine picked up. He expected it to be Logan, calling to tell him he was running a bit late. "'ello"

"Remy?"

Remy pulled the phone away from his ear and stood frozen in shock. Before he could regain the courage to put the phone back to his ear, Logan busted through the door in a panic, his claws unshethed. 

"Rems, we have to go..." Logan stopped in his tracks seeing Remy standing in the small kitchen, still and pale, with tears running down his face. He feared the message was too late, they had already arrived. He slowly walked over when Remy reached out the phone to him. Logan took it and wrapped his arm around Remy's waist, pulling him to his side for support. The young man looked like he was about to faint. Remy dropped his forehead on his shoulder, his tears wetting the t-shirt Logan wore. He slowly pulled the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Logan?"

"'Ro? What the hell are ya doing calling here? Why don't ya leave us the hell alone?" Logan cursed to himself. His contact had told him that he was sure the X-men were on the right trail, but not this close. 

"Logan, please listen. I don't have much time, the others do not know that I am calling you. They will be leaving in two hours, they know where you are. You must leave. I have tried to hold them off as much as I can..."

"No 'Ro, you listen..." Logan stopped for a moment when Remy pulled away from his embrace and walked slowly to the bedroom. Looking into the door he could see the room was lit with a aura that could only be caused by candlelight. He knew in an instant why Remy was so upset. He quickly finished his conversation with Ororo and chased Remy into the bedroom. As soon as he entered the room he cursed every X-team member he had ever met. Remy was blowing out the candles, causing a small haze of smoke to encircle the rose scented room. He slowly turned the younger man around and pulled him into his embrace. "Rems, I'm so sorry. God, this looks beautiful."

"Damn them! Why can't they just leave us alone?" Remy dropped his face into the crook of Logan's neck as the tears threatened again. 

"Can't be helped now. 'Ro says they are leaving to come here in two hours. So we have to pack up and leave now. I guess we will make our way to the ranch in Texas." Logan hated to see the tears on Remy's face, he had tried so hard to make him happy the last few months, to make them both happy, and he was succeeding obviously. He knew Remy had something wonderful planned for tonight, and it probably took a lot to get Remy to this point. He hated that it was ruined. He grabbed a small tote bag from the closet and handed it to Remy. "Pack those candles up, they'll light just as well in Texas as they do here." 

Remy wiped away his tears and smiled. Logan was right, they still had all the time in the world. Just meant he would have to make it all that much better next time. "Je t'aime."

"I love ya too Rems." Logan leaned in and dropped a kiss on soft lips. "Now get packing, we need to get out of here."

----------------

Storm sat in the corner of the Blackbird her arms folded across her chest. She had not even bothered to put on a uniform, knowing it would anger Scott, like he had angered her. Jubilee, the newest addition to the X-men team, sat next to her, equally mad. She had heard the entire story from Ororo when she arrived at the X-mansion and found, not only, the man she considered father gone, but the only person she had considered a brother as well. When she heard why they had left she didn't blame them, she was a little ticked she hadn't been informed or taken with them, but she understood. Ever since then her and Ororo had schemed and scammed to hold the X-men back from finding Remy and Logan, and they made no attempt to cover it up. 

Scott threw the Blackbird on autopilot and stomped to the back of the plane. "Listen Storm, I would appreciate it if you would turn off the hurricane you have going around the plane. The Blackbird will fly fine through it, but the people in the towns below will probably be a little confused at the weather change. I would like you to change into your uniform as well, there is no armor in that outfit you are wearing, same with you Jubilee."

Jubilee sneered and gave Scott the finger. 

"I have to agree with Jubilee on this one Scott." Storm stuck her regal nose in the air and made sure to keep the winds blowing outside. She knew this wasn't having any effect on the towns below, but it was slowing the plane down, she could tell by the strain of the engines.

"Both of you are acting like children! If I have to make it an order I will!" 

"Us, children? You are the one that is acting like a child Scott! What is the good of chasing Remy and Logan down like common criminals? You know where they are, is that not enough? You say you want to protect them, not punish them. You can do that know, just leave them be!" Storm stood challenging Scott. 

"I can't protect them in a old cabin in the middle of a swamp! I need them in the mansion!" Scott inched closer to Storm, he was not about to lose face in front of his second in command.

Jubilee joined the stand off and pushed Scott back from Ororo, which got her a look of shock from her leader. "Listen here! Wolvie and Gumbo are a hell of lot stronger then you think! They can take down that bird brained flyboy any day! They don't need your help against Wings."

"I must agree with Jubilation again Cyclops." Storm smiled as she jerked the plane to the side with her winds, causing Scott to stumble back against the seats, almost into Bobby's lap.

"You know, I could use some help here Bobby." Scott muttered as he regained his footing.

"I'm sorry, I agree with the ladies on this one. You should just leave them alone. They didn't do anything wrong, they wanted to leave and they did. I don't see anything wrong with that Slim." Bobby shrugged his shoulders.

"That's rich from someone that attacked Remy in his hospital bed." Jubilee glared at Iceman.

"Hey! You weren't there, so just drop it. I'm sorry for that! I admit I was wrong. Remy was right, it was never fair for him or Logan at the mansion. I doubt it ever will be, so it's better that they left." Bobby stood and walked to the cockpit, he didn't want to be in this argument.

Jean stood with a sigh and pushed her husband back into the seat he had fallen into and urged the others to take their seats as well. "Scott, just tell them. Then they will understand why you are doing this."

"Tell us what?" Storm demanded.

Scott sighed in defeat. "The Professor has reason to believe that Warren is alive and is still seeking revenge on Gambit and Logan. He thinks Warren has received some...enhancements, again. If this is true I can't protect them where they are, they need to be under the security of the mansion." 

"Why did you not tell us this? Is he working for Apocalypse again? Dear Goddess!" Ororo was instantly worried, maybe contacting them was wrong, maybe they are better off at the mansion. They have no clue where to find them now. She looked over at Jubilee and saw the same worry etched across the young face.

"We are not sure if it is Apocalypse. The Professor had a disturbing nightmare. He detected that his dream was being tampered with and confronted the attacker, only to find it to be Warren. He was different though, more powerful, and less rational. Now you know why we need to find them, we don't know when Warren will attack or what he is capable of."

--------------

Warren stood over the broken man he had just utterly destroyed with hardly any effort. The new power flowed through him like new blood. He had never been this strong, even before as Death. The transformation was painful, the training of his new abilities was strenuous, but this moment made all of that worth while. He was always jealous of his teammates that had power like this, the Alphas and Omegas that had so much power they could barely contain it. He was always just a flyer, never made a difference if he was on the team or not, but now that was all changed. 

Apocalypse had given him strength beyond even himself and not only that, trained him in the use of those powers to a precision that he could not even defeat. He glared down at the man that had filles him with so much pain in his life, only this time with no fear in his eyes. He would never fear anyone again. "You are a fool Apocalypse. You gave me so much power that I can kill even you!"

"You cannot defeat me so easily! If I were not weakened from Cable's assault I would crush you! You cannot break our agreement so easily, you should know that by now Archangel. The powers I give you, I can take away!"

"Shut up! Stop calling me that! It's Angel now! I don't need you!" Warren raised his hands in his madness and released a power he was never born to wield. The room lit up like the sun, forcing him to close his eyes to the painful blinding light. When he opened his eyes again Apocalypse was gone, along with half the lab they were standing in. He looked at his hands, which were still glowing with power, and laughed maniacally. "Don't worry, I will hold my end of the bargain. Remy will die by my hands, and I will send Logan to join you, in hell!"

-----------

Logan pulled the truck over when Remy began yelling. The younger man had drifted off to sleep soon after they packed and started towards Texas. He was calm until a sudden nightmare took hold, one he didn't seem to be able to wake the Cajun from. "Come on Rems, wake up, your alright." 

Remy flew forward in the seat, grabbing a hold of Logan as if he were drowning. "He's not dead."

Logan was glad he decided to pull over, he would have wrecked the truck otherwise. He could tell Remy was terrified. He had seen a lot of Remy's nightmares, but never anything like this. "What are ya talking about Rems? Who?" 

"Warren, he's still alive, and he's coming for us."

TBC


	10. Part 10

------------------
Warning/Notes: This story is AU, based on Comicverse. Non-con sex (rape). As usual, I went easy on the accents. 
As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ 
If the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
Note: Jacob Gavin is in this chapter, and though I have wrote this in the knowledge that Warren never forgave Remy and fought New Son, he is here anyway. So lets just act like the Annual never happened and Warren never worked for New Son or knew anything about him. Work with me here!
-----------------

Logan was getting worried as they unpacked the truck into the modest ranch house. Remy had been way too quiet the whole trip to Texas. He knew the kid was tired, he had tried to sleep several times on the way, but had woke to nightmares each time. Some so bad he had to stop the truck. He was tired himself he had to admit. He had drove straight from the cabin to the ranch without stopping to sleep, and he was drained. He grabbed the last suitcase from the back and joined Remy inside, hoping to go straight to bed. "I know it's not much kid, but it'll have to do. A little bit of cleaning and it will be liveable." Logan dragged his finger across the dusty counter and wiped the inch of dust off on his jeans.

"Why bother. We won't be here long." Remy muttered while pulling out the few things he knew he would need from his duffel bag. He wasn't going to bother unpacking anything else. If the X-men didn't catch up with them soon, then Warren would.

Logan pulled Remy away from the suitcase and sat him on the couch, taking a seat on the coffee table in front of him. "Listen Rems, I know the dreams were bad, but Warren ain't coming. Even if he was, he's nothing neither of us can't handle. We have both kicked his ass a hundred times in the Danger Room. You just have to be willing to fight him and he won't hurt ya. As for the X-men, we just have to stay ahead of the game. I know a few people around here, they will watch out for us. Don't give up on me now."

"Logan we barely got away last time! What if Stormy wouldn't have called? What if she doesn't get the chance again? I just don't like sitting here just waiting for it to happen. We might not be so lucky next time." Remy leaned forward and dropped his face onto Logan's shoulder, he was tired, and he knew he was irrational when he hadn't slept. Maybe Logan was right, he is worrying too much.

Logan rubbed Remy's back for comfort. He had a lot of time to think about this on the trip here. Ororo seemed to be on their side, and she mentioned Jubilee wished them the best. Maybe there was a way to have an insider working for them. "I was thinking on the way here, and I might have a solution to all this. Maybe we can find a way to keep in contact with Ororo. She seems to want to help. If you think we can trust her to keep it a secret."

Remy lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at Logan. "Are y' crazy? We tell her where we are and one of those 'paths will figure it out! Even if she's on our side! I trust her to keep a secret, but that doesn't mean anything in that house."

Logan smiled. "I'm not saying to tell her were we are. It's the age of technology Rems, might as well use it. If we get a cell phone the telepath's in the house can't track it. I know you would like to talk to 'Ro again, and I wouldn't mind talking to Jubes. This will give us the chance to do that and keep track of where they stand. We just have to find a way to get the number to her without the others finding out what it is."

Remy grabbed Logan on each side of his rough cheeks and pulled him into a bruising kiss. "Y' are brilliant! I know how to get the number to her, I even know how to disguise it!"

Logan laughed seeing Remy's mood lifted. "Good, we'll go into town and pick up a phone tomorrow. Right now lets get some sleep, we both could use it."

Remy sighed as he was lead into the bedroom. "We have to start staying in places that we don't have to 'go to town' to get something. I feel like a hick!" 

"Maybe I like being a hick." Logan kicked off his shoes and dressed down to his boxers. He was glad that Remy was alright with just skivvies, he was used to sleeping nude, but he wasn't about to do that until he knew Remy was comfortable. When they first started sleeping in each others bed it was always pjs. That all changed at the cabin, the Florida summer heat will make even the shiest person strip down to the bare minimum.

Remy threw his shirt at Logan as he jumped in the bed. He bounced to test the springs and smirked. "Seems like this bed could handle a lot of rocking."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "I bet it could too...." He took a leap over the footboard and pounced on Remy, making sure not to land on him, just over him. He smiled when Remy laughed, there was no fear in his eyes, and that lifted his hopes that he was finally healing. He leaned down and gently kissed Remy on the lips, only to be pulled in deeper. "Let's get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow you can at least unpack those candles."

Remy smiled and leaned forward to kiss Logan again. "Je t'aime."

"I love ya to Rems. Now come here, I want ya close." Logan pulled Remy over with him, resting his head on his chest. He pulled him as tight as he dared, their legs twined together, arms wrapped around one another. Logan was in heaven, curled in the warmth their bodies created. He felt a kiss fall on the crown of his head.

"Night Logan."

"Good Night, kid."

-------------------

"Yea, yea, Remy, you owe me! Yes, I'm outside the house now. I know, don't tell anyone who there from, I know I know! This **is** my job! Oh, and Remy, have I told you just how much I hate you today? No? Well I do! I'll talk to you later. Bye." Jake put the cell phone back in his pocket and picked up the bouquet of flowers from his passenger seat. He had changed to his 'generic male' form, as he called it. Normal everyday Joe, dressed in a deliver costume. When Remy called with a job for a delivery he thought it was going to be something exciting, something more James Bond, not flowers. He walked up to the door and knocked, making sure to put all thoughts of Remy or his real persona in the back of his mind. He had been warned about the telepaths in the house, but he wasn't worried, he was used to keeping them out of his head, or at least confusing them. He shuffled his feet until he heard a call through the house.

"Scott! Can you get that!"

"Yea, honey." Scott looked at his watch, it was 8:00 at night, he wondered who would be knocking on the door this late. He looked through the peep hole and it was a delivery boy. He shook his head and opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"I have a delivery for.." Jake looked at the clipboard, more for effective acting, then needing to know her name. "Ororo Monroe."

"I'll take them." Scott took the large box full of roses, and shuffled them to one arm while signing the clipboard. He glanced over the form and noticed no name for the giver. "Who are these from?"

Jake shrugged. "I'm not sure Sir, thats what the cards are for. Most people like it to be a surprise."

Scott handed the clipboard back with a nod. "Well, Thank You."

Jake waved and walked back towards the car, smiling when he heard the door close. He jumped in his car and drove from the mansion, waiting to pass the gates before changing into his normal, or somewhat normal, form. He picked up the cell phone again, dialling the the new number he had gotten that morning. "Hey Remy, it's done, there in the house. I don't know who it was that took them. Looked like a dorky version of you with red glasses." Jake shook his head at the laughter that came through the phone, obviously from two different parties. "Scott? Ok, I'll file that away in my head somewhere, like the 'I don't care file'. Now when am I getting paid? Yes, I am being greedy! Ever since I lost my job with New Son, money's tight and daddy has cut me off! Check's in the mail my ass! I can always get your checking account from Deadpool! Ok, ok, whats the locker number. 266, alright, it better be there! Trust you? Never! Bye!" Jake chuckled at the conversation, he had missed Remy. He never got to jab at other clients, but then again he never made friends with his other clients either. Maybe he would visit him soon. 

------------------

"Storm!" 

Ororo and Jubilee heard the call up the stairs and quickly shoved away there maps and papers. They had been attempting to do what the other X-men couldn't accomplish, trying to find Remy and Logan. They both had a little more to go one then the others, they had been very close to both of the men they were trying to find. Using that knowledge and the little that the X-men had found, they hoped to find them first. Last time it had given the men only hours, but that was enough to get them out. They both had regretted it, losing them both and then finding out that their lives were threatened. This time they would find them and warn them. Only after pushing everything under the blankets of the bed, and Jubilee taking a seat atop them, did Storm open the door. "What can I do for you Scott. Oh my, those are beautiful!"

"They just came for you. There was no sender. The delivery boy said it would be in the card." Scott stood in the doorway, hoping that Ororo would share her secret admirer with him. He didn't want another incident, like what happened when she got flowers the last time. 

Ororo stood in the door and stared at Scott annoyingly. She knew what he wanted, and she was not about to tell him. "Thank You, Scott. Was there something else you wanted?"

"Um, no Storm. I'll talk to you later, I guess." Scott mumbled as he made his leave down the stairs.

As soon as Scott disappeared Jubilee jumped off the bed to look at the beautiful bouquet. "Wow! Roses, you're so lucky! No one ever sends me roses!"

Ororo handed the box over to the young woman to fetch a vase from the green house, filling it with water. She opened the box and gently pulled out the huge bouquet of roses, placing there stems in the cool water inside the vase. She let the roses fall into place and gasped as they fell outward, exposing a single black rose in it's center. "By the Goddess!"

Jubilee looked at the arrangement as Ororo began searching the box frantically. She stared at the black flower in the center, original hidden by the others in the box. "Well, that isn't cool."

"The card! There has to be a card!" Ororo returned to the flowers and turned the vase in circles searching for a card she knew she must have missed.

Jubilee finally came out of her utter shock of seeing Storm is a tussy and notice she still had the card in her hand. "Oh, here, I have it. Who are they from anyway?"

Ororo snatched the card from Jubilee, too ecstatic to lecture her on privacy. She ripped open the card and smiled. "They are from Remy. We would always send roses as a sign if either was in trouble or as a disguise for something more important. Let us hope it is the latter." She looked over the card and rushed to her desk for a pen and paper.

Jubilee followed, her eyebrow raising as she looked at the card. 'Vibrant Violet Vixens, Waltz Through Yellow Stones' "Remy needs a lesson in poetry, he stinks! That doesn't even make sense!" She stuck her tongue out childishly when Ororo ignored her. She was surprised when Ororo turned around, shoving a piece of perfumed paper in her face. She grabbed it and read the ornate handwriting. "5554728?"

"The horrible poetry, as you call it, is a code. That my child is a phone number. I am assuming I do not have to tell you who will answer the phone if we were to dial it." 

"Oh my god! Your telling...." Jubilee was hushed by Ororo's hand over her mouth. 

"I am sure this is something that they wanted to keep a secret! Do not tell anyone. Understand?" Jubilee nodded against her hand. "Come let us go find a pay phone, it will be safer then using one in the mansion." She took the younger mutants hand and they flew through the skylight. Both anxious to speak to Remy and Logan.

----------

Eyes starred from beneath the brush of the large tree outside the mansion gates. His enhanced sight following the two woman as they flew from the roof into the night sky. He had heard the conversation and knew it was only a matter of time before his careful plan was to play out. One of the many things he had gained in his transformation was patience. He had to have all the pawns in place before making his move, it would make the prize that much sweeter when won. Warren grinned at his evil thoughts and disappeared into the darkness.

TBC


End file.
